It's Far From Over
by OtoriReka
Summary: Shortly after sarah returns from The labyrinth she relises that the Goblin King is not quite as defeated as she hoped and that he is far from finshed with her! This time the Goblin King will stop at nothing to get what he wants! Disclaimer: Labyrinth belongs to Jim Henson not me.
1. Chapter 1

**It's far From Over**

**Chapter 1**

**Sarah's P.O.V**

Sarah sank down into the chair in front of her vanity, the party was over and all her new found friends had returned to the Underground. It was now well after midnight and she was exhausted, running the Labyrinth had been difficult and not nearly as easy as it had seemed in the book. She glanced briefly at the draw where she had placed the velvet bound book along with her music box and other precious items. Who would have thought that that small book held the secretes of another world?

She smiled to herself remembering how many time she had acted out scenes from the book. She had thought it nothing more than a fairytale, how wrong she had been! It had turned out to be more of a nightmare full of her fantasies all turned against her. She shuddered at the memory of the dream ball. All her life she had dreamed about being old enough to go to a ball, to dance with a handsome prince, to be swept of her feet. But it hadn't been what she hoped; it had been designed by HIM! To trick her into forgetting about Toby and she almost had. But it was over now. She had rescued the child and defeated the Goblin King. But why then did she feel that somehow it wasn't finished, as if there was more yet to come?

"It over!" she said sternly to her reflection, as if saying it out allowed would make it seem more true. It didn't.

"Sarah are you awake?" Sarah jumped at the sound of her father voice coming from just outside her door.

"Ermm yeah. I'm just getting ready for bed" she called out snatching the paper crown from the party off her head.

"Alright then I just wanted to say goodnight and thank you for watching Toby. He didn't cause you any trouble did he?"

Sarah froze, Trouble? No he hadn't caused any trouble but she almost certainly had. Although she had fixed the trouble she had caused, Sarah still felt really bad for wishing Toby away.

"No he was fine." She hoped, Sarah actually had no idea what had happened to Toby while she had been running the Labyrinth for all she knew he could have screamed the place down and thrown things around The Goblin Kings untidy throne room. She smirked at this thought; it would have served the Goblin King right if Toby had instigated the biggest Goblin food fight the underground had ever seen.

"Well that's good. Night then Sarah."

"Night Dad." She called as she heard him close the door to his and Karen's room. She let out a sigh she was grateful that her father hadn't come in to say good night. She would have been hard press to find a good reason for her room to be covered in streamers and party balloons.

Sarah stood and stretched, she really was tired without bothering to change she threw herself on the bed and snuggled into her pillow. It had been a long day and all Sarah wanted to do now was sleep. She reached out and switched the light by her bed off. The room was plunged into darkness save for the shaft of moonlight that came from the window. She had forgotten to close the curtains. She groaned she felt way to comfy to get up and close them; she closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep. If Sarah had looked out the window as she lay on her bed she would have noticed the Barn Owl sitting in the tree outside her window watching her intently.

**Jareth's P.O.V**

He watched her as she slept from his perch on the tree outside the window. He had returned shortly after the party had ended. He had not wished to remain and watch her celebrate her victory over him with her traitorous friends and his other subjects that had gathered in her room. He had found it hard to contain his anger when she had hugged that treacherous dwarf so he had left not wanting to spoil her victory. It was, after all this would be the only time she'd ever get to celebrate beating him. He did not like to lose and had it been any other girl he would not allow his subjects to rejoice in his defeat, in fact had it been any other girl he would not have accepted the defeat. But this was Sarah and it was never his plan for any real harm to come to her. He had put every obstacle he could in her way and she had overcome all of them, granted she had help, but still for any mortal to beat his Labyrinth was simple amazing.

He studied the sleeping girl. He had been enchanted with her the first time he had lane eyes on her, dressed in a long flowing dress that had long since been out of fashion in the Aboveground. He had watched as she recited plays in the park to her dog. He had been fascinated with her. Even for child she was incredibly beautiful with her long dark brown her and flashing green eyes.

He had seen outright her love for fantasy and her discontent with reality so he had sent her the little red book about his world and the creatures that lived there. He had pleased when she so eagerly acted out the story. And it had not been long until the Goblin King had decided that he would have her for his own. There was no female like her in the whole Underground, she shone with her own bright light that no mortal could ever see and what was more she believed in the magic of old that so many of her race had long since forgotten.

But how to take her? He could not simply snatch her away, if she was going to come to the Underground she would have to go willingly. And so he had given her certain powers, any wish she made would be granted so longs as she used certain words. He had waited patiently for her to say them but when she had it not been not wish herself away to him but her bawling baby brother.

To say he had been less then pleased would be an understatement, it was why he had been so cruel to her at first, he had then realised that he could still get her Underground by using the baby she had wished away. He would let her run the Labyrinth to try and win back the child just like the heroine had done in the book, and when she failed he would make a deal with her. She would stay in place of the child who would be returned aboveground. But she hadn't failed and what was more she had rejected him, cast aside her dreams and for what? A small child who she resented for being born. She had chosen to return to a life where she was bossed around by a stepmother and treated second best by her father.

He ruffled his feathers as he sat the on the branch of the tree. He had underestimated Sarah Williams but it was a mistake he would not make again. When she had been running his Labyrinth there had been rules he had had to follow, but that game was over now.

In flash of Glitter the Goblin King appeared in the bedroom. He bent down next to the sleeping girl, the leather of his boots creaking slightly. She was still breathing deeply indicting that his presence had not roused her. He studied her closely, how could such a young pretty thing entice him so much? He smiled to himself as he remembered her earlier words about it being over.

"Things are far from over Precious thing," He murmured gently tracing a gloved finger down the side of her face, from brow to jaw line, "You may have won this battle but there's still the war to be won." He rose to his feet and stared down at the girl who had captured his heart and thrown it back in his face. The Goblin King was never one to give in so easily.

"The first game may be over but the next one is just about to begin." He crossed over to where a toy fox sat next to a dwarf book end propping up a book called _'where the wild things are', "_and this time you won't have your friends to help you," He waved his gloved hand over her possessions and they vanished in a cloud of Glitter, he turned back to face the bed, "This time I will win and you will be mine!"

A frown creased Sarah's forehead as if she was aware of his ominous plan. He crossed over to her and lightly brushed away the strands of dark hair that obscured her beautiful face. He bent low until his lips were barley inches from hers.

"As the human saying goes love, Game on." On the last word he closed the distance and pressed his lips firmly against hers. The kiss was short as he did not want to wake her. He backed away from the sleeping girl never taken his eyes of her face. As he reached the window he grinned showing his pointed teeth.

"Believe me precious, this time you won't escape me." With that he vanished from the room. A slight shower of glitter to fall to the floor was all that was left to mark his presence.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 up early. Disclaimer: I only own Meep. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

**Sarah's P.O.V **

Sarah woke the next day her body sore and stiff, if there had been any doubt in her mind that the Labyrinth had been nothing more than a dream, it quickly vanished as pain shot through her body. Also the mess left over from the party was testimony that it had not been her imagination running wild. She stretched her aching limbs and rose from the bed and glanced down at her clothes that were wrinkled from having been slept in. Usually she would never go to sleep without changing first but she had been so tired last night.

A groan escaped from her lips as she made to move forward but was halted by the twinges of pain from her legs. Looked like her body still hadn't fully recovered from her little adventure.

"Nothing a hot shower won't fix." She muttered as she made her way slowly to the door.

-x-

After her shower Sarah felt much better the aches in her body were much easier to ignore now and she didn't grimace when she walked back into her room to get dressed. AS she entered her room she noticed something sparkly on the floor beneath her window. Frowning she padded over to take a closer look, bending down she saw that it was glitter.

"I don't remember anyone having glitter last night?" she mused out loud, she thought back to the impromptu party, it had been very wild so she really wouldn't have noticed if one of the goblins had been throwing glitter around.

"Pretty!" The squeaky voice from behind made her jump. She quickly spun around and saw a small grey skinned goblin wearing a frying pan on its head sitting at the foot of her bed. Instinctively she drew her robe tighter around her.

"Ermm who are you?" she asked as she cautiously moved towards the small creature. The little Goblin jump up and down excitedly obviously pleased to be asked.

"I'm Meep lady!" Sarah smiled and crouched down so that she was eye level with Meep.

"Well Meep what are you doing in my room?" she enquired; again the Goblin seemed pleased to be asked a question.

"Watching!" the Goblin replied happily.

Sarah tilted her head to the side, puzzled.

"Watching? Watching what?"

"You lady!"

Sarah laughed at that and stood back.

"Why would you want to watch me? I'm not very interesting."

"Meep was told too Lady!" Sarah frowned at that. Someone wanted her watched?

"Who told you to watch me?" she asked although she had a pretty good guess who.

"King did lady! Told Meep to keep an eye on you and to not let you see me or to talk to you."

Sarah raised an eyebrow at that.

"But Meep, I can see you and you are talking to me."

Meep's round brown eyes grew wide with horror and he began to tremble.

"Oh no!" cried the little Goblin, "King will bog Meep for sure!" and with that Meep burst in to sudden floods of tears. Sarah rushed over and put her arms around the sobbing Goblin.

"Hey don't cry Meep, I won't tell the Goblin King that I saw you if you don't."

Meep continued to howl.

"But Meep spoke to lady too!"

"I won't tell that either!"

Meep looked up, rubbing his eyes.

"You won't?"

Sarah smiled and shook her head.

"Will lady promise?"

"I promise"

Meep threw his arms around Sarah's waist and hugged her hard, for such a small goblin he was pretty strong.

"Thanks lady!"

Sarah smiled and tried to remove Meep before he squeezed her too hard.

"Err don't mention it," she managed to pull the grateful goblin off and placed him gently back on the bed "I don't suppose you know why the Goblin King wants me spied on?"

Meep shook his head.

"No king just tell Meep to watch Lady."

_Probably wants revenge on me for beating him,_ Sarah thought. She didn't really want the Goblin King to know what she was doing but she didn't want Meep to end up in the Bog either. However she could turn this to her advantage. From Meep she might be able to learn more about the Goblin King. Her other friends only had limited knowledge on their King and Hoggle always seemed reluctant to talk about him. Maybe she would have more luck with Meep.

"How about I make a deal with you Meep? I'll let you stay here and '_watch me'_ and in return you tell me if you find out that the Goblin King is planning some kind of revenge against me. What do you say?"

Meep considered it for a moment before nodding his head and bouncing up and down again.

"Deal!" He squeaked.

Sarah grinned and crossed over to her wardrobe and began rummaging through it. She picked out a white blouse that laced up like a corset at the back, and a pair of blue grey jeans. Turning back round she saw Meep still sitting contentedly on her bed.

"Ermm I know I said you could stay Meep, but would you mind leaving for a bit so I could get dressed?"

"Ok Lady!" and with a slight Pop he was gone.

Sarah smiled to herself as she began to dress, what would her parents say if they knew that their house was now playing host to a saucepan wearing Goblin?

-x-

Half an hour later Sarah strode humming into the Kitchen, Karen looked up in surprise from the stove were she was making pancakes and Robert actually put his paper down to glance at his daughter.

"Morning!" Sarah said cheerfully, plonking herself down in the chair next to Toby's highchair.

"Good morning." Both adults replied glancing at each other, Sarah had never before seemed so happy; usually she just sat in moody silence at breakfast.

They watched as Sarah helped herself to orange juice and continued to hum a merry tune.

"Ermm Honey, are you feeling ok?" Robert asked.

Sarah looked up confused.

"I feel fine. Why? Do I look sick?"

"No it's just...well...you seem a little..."

"Off." Karen supplied, eyeing her step-daughter suspiciously.

Sarah sighed, she couldn't seem to catch a break with her Parents, they complained when you acted all sad and silent and they complained when she seemed happy.

"I'm just having a good day, that's all. Is that a bad thing?"

"No!" Robert replied quickly glancing back at his wife, "No, We're glad you're happy, you've been so down lately."

Karen and Robert continued to scrutinize Sarah over breakfast; nothing seemed to be wrong with her. Maybe she was just growing up.

Sarah ate her breakfast in silence, well aware of her parents gaze. As she was scraping her plate clean Karen cleared her throat.

"Ermm Sarah, I know its short notice and all, but could you watch Toby this afternoon? There's an art exhibition going on in town. It was all sold out, but Mr King very kindly gave us their Tickets because Mrs. King isn't well enough to attend."

"Sure, I'll babysit." Sarah jumping up and taking her plate over to the sink.

"You don't mind?" Robert asked, again shocked by his daughter's attitude, if they had asked yesterday Sarah, would have thrown a tantrum and complained for hours.

"No I don't mind, I haven't got anything else to do." Sarah replied as she quickly washed up her plate and glass.

"Well then that's settled." Karen said happily, "I'll leave some food for you both in the fridge for you to have for dinner."

Sarah smiled and thanked her, before heading back upstairs to her room. As she entered she saw that Meep still hadn't returned she also felt as if something else was missing. She surveyed the room carefully nothing seemed to be...wait. She crossed over to her bookshelves. There was something missing, or to be accurate three things. The stuffed toy fox, her dwarf bookend and her '_Where the wild things are' _book, the three items that reminder of her friends were all gone.

-x-

**Jareth's P.O.V **

The Goblin King reclined in his throne, a leg thrown casually over the side. He gazed intently into a crystal and tried to ignore the boisterousness of his Goblins who were having a 'who could throw the chicken furthest' contest. Unfortunately the Goblins didn't seem able to take turns in throwing their chicken nor throw them in the same direction, which resulted in chickens being throw simultaneously around the throne room.

After years of experience the Goblin King had learned to tune out most of the noise coming from his unruly subjects. He just continued to watch the crystal closely and allowed his subjects to continue their chaotic game.

Jareth watched unwaveringly as Sarah conversed with the Goblin he had sent to spy on her. He had known very well that Meep would not have been able to keep himself hidden from Sarah; it was why he had sent him, all part of his master plan to get Sarah to return willingly to the underground. He smiled as Sarah made her little deal with the Goblin, so predictable.

Just then a chicken flew through the air narrowly missing his head. With an aggravated sigh he rose to his feet, throwing the crystal down where it smashed on the stone floor causing the Goblins in the room to cease their activities and fall silent as the stare anxiously up at their king.

"Enough of your idiotic schemes, if I see one more Chicken tossed around my castle I'll bog the lot of you!" Jareth snapped angrily at them. "This place is a mess! All of you will clean this castle till it shines, do you understand?"

The Goblins all nodded in consent, none of them wanted a trip to the bog!

"Good, now get out! You can clean in here when I leave, I've had enough of you lot for one day."

The Goblins all scampered out quickly not wishing to anger their King further. Jareth returned to his throne and once again swung his leg over one side. He conjured up his crop and tapped it pensively against his boot. He summoned another Crystal and starred into it. Sarah was now dressed and was heading downstairs. With a flick of his wrist the Crystal vanished.

"Meep, get here now!" He yelled.

With a slight pop Meep appeared in the cushion pit in the centre of the throne room. The small Goblin peered out from under his saucepan hat around at the goblin free room.

"Well?" The Goblin King asked glaring down at the Goblin.

"He...hello k...king." Meep said, his quiet voice wavering. Jareth sighed irritable.

"The Girl you imbecile! Tell me about the girl!" Even though Jareth had watched Sarah since she had woken he wanted to see if his subject who lie about disobeying his king.

"Oh! Lady nice! Meep like lady." Meep said grinning up. Jareth leaned back in his throne and pinched the bridge of his nose. Goblins could be so infuriating at times.

"And you didn't let her see you? Didn't talk to her?"

Meep went silent for I moment and started to shake silently.

"No King, Meep good. Meep very good."

Jareth raised an eyebrow as he lowered his hand from his face.

"Oh really? Are you sure? Because from what I've seen," Jareth produced a crystal, "I'd say you've been very bad."

Meep fell to his knees and began to sob hysterically.

"Meep sorry! Meep didn't mean to!" Meep wailed. Jareth rolled his eyes.

"Be quiet Meep." He said beginning to roll the crystal from one hand to the other. The little goblin hiccupped and fell silent.

"You disobeyed my orders Meep; I should really punish you for it."

Meep began to tremble again.

"Please King! Not the bog!" Jareth glared at the goblin who quickly fell quiet again.

"You're in luck. I'm feeling generous this morning. You have made a deal with Sarah yes?" The goblin nodded but didn't speak. Jareth smiled, "You agreed to tell her if I was planning something?" again Meep nodded, "Well then Meep you may continue to watch Sarah so long as from now on you obey the orders I give you."

Meep nodded eagerly pleased that he wasn't going to be thrown head first into the bog!

"And just to make sure you do as you're told, I am going to create a new bog just for you Meep, one that is far worse than the Bog of Eternal Stench. And if you disobey me again you will spend the rest of your miserable life there! Do I make myself clear?"

Meep was too scared even to nod his head, with a threat like that he would never break the king's rules ever again. Jareth smiled; from the look on Meep's face he would not defy him again.

"Good, you may continue to talk with Sarah and answer her questions so long as you tell her only what I want you to tell her. I want her lulled into a false sense of security so you are not to tell her that I have anything planned for her, I don't care if you made a deal with her, I am your king and you obey me first understood." Meep nodded, "Good, you can go, I shall contact you with any other orders later. Remember Meep this new bog will make the Bog of Eternal Stench look like a holiday resort" Jareth saw the small Goblin gulp before he vanished.

Jareth sat there in silence for a few minutes continuing to roll the crystal around. Phase one of his plan was going well aboveground. Time to check that everything was going according to plan in the Underground. He snapped his fingers and a large Goblin appeared beside the throne, he bowed low before addressing his King.

"You summoned me sire?" the goblins voice was deep and gruff.

"Yes, how goes the assignment I set you? Any problems?"

"Everything goes well your majesty, the knight put up a good fight but in the end he was subdued, the rest of the operation is proceeding as we speak."

"Excellent everything is on schedule. You may return to your duties." The Goblin bowed again before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Jareth return his attention to the crystal, he held it up to eye level and turned it, an image of Sarah appeared inside. She was going into her bedroom.

"Ah my sweet Sarah, how is that you can so easily make my subjects defy me?"

He watched as Sarah stopped just inside her room gazing around before heading over to her book shelf a look of confusion flitting across her beautiful face. Jareth smiled wickedly as Sarah realised that some of her most precious possessions were missing.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated sooner but I've been really busy I hope you like this chapter! Also my friend who usually spells checks for me I haven't been able to get hold of so I asked my brother to check it for me so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes Disclaimer: Labyrinth belongs to Jim Henson not me. But Meep does!

Chapter 3

**Sarah's P.O.V**

"Are you sure you're going to be fine?" Robert asked shrugging on his coat, "I'm sure we could ask Ms. Hicks next door to look after Toby."

Sarah stood at the foot of the stairs Toby held tightly in her arms.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." She reassured him. _Because this time I won't make the mistake of wishing him away! _She thought." I'll take him to the park; you'd like that wouldn't you Toby?"

Toby stared back at his sister just as confused by her new change in attitude as their parents.

"You heard her Robert, now come on or we're going to be late!"

Sarah watched as her two parents left before glancing towards the clock. Two thirty it read just enough time to take Toby to the park for a few hours before dinner. She hurried to get Toby into his coat and placed him carefully in his pram before finding her own coat and shoes.

-x-

When they finally arrived at the park hardly anyone was there, meaning Toby had the pick of everything. First Sarah pushed him on the swings and laughed when Toby screamed in delight and clapped his hands together. Then she helped him make a sand castle in the sand pit, Toby being so young meant that Sarah had to do most of the work but he seemed thrilled when it was all finished. Sarah was surprised by how much fun it was to play with Toby, she wasn't sure how she could have hated him so much, he was really rather sweet.

"The Labyrinth really taught me a lot, didn't it Toby?" Sarah said picking him up and giving him a quick hug. He squirmed and pointed over to the slide.

"Want to go on slide a few times before we head home? Ok."

She allowed him to spend five minutes happily sliding down the slide before she put him back in his Pram, he grumbled a bit but Sarah didn't mind, she was just glad that he had had fun.

As she pushed him back through the park heading for home Toby laughed excitedly and pointed over to a tree close to where just the day before Sarah had recited the final dialogue of '_The Labyrinth' _to Merlin. Glancing up she looked to see what had gotten Toby's attention. There perched in the top most branches of the tree sat an owl. Sarah gasped just as the wind picked up blowing her hair into her eyes. She quickly pushed aside the strands of hair and looked back up. The tree was empty.

"Did I just imagine that?" she wondered aloud, she glanced back down at Toby but he was now engrossed with watching the ducks in the river. She shook her head, even if their had been an owl in that tree it couldn't possibly he the Goblin King. Why would it be him? He no longer had a claim to Toby and by Sarah's very own words he had no power over her. She decided to put the thought from her head there was no use getting paranoid over seeing an owl. _This was a park for goodness sake, there are probably dozens of owls living here, _she thought as she pushed Toby out of the park.

-x-

The rest of the evening was uneventful; Sarah cooked her dinner while Toby sat in his play pen, playing with Lancelot. After eating and giving Toby his bottle she took him up stairs to her parent's room and put him to bed. Tonight there were no tears, Toby happily curled up in his cot and fell fast asleep. Sarah smiled down at him, he really was worth going through dangers and hardships to get him back.

As she left the room she noticed Merlin scratching at her door.

"What's wrong boy?" She asked bending down to stroke him. Merlin let out a little whine and continued to paw at the door. She stood back up and pushed open the door. Merlin jostled past her and rushed into the room. A squeal of protest came from the room followed by the low growling of Merlin. Sarah hurried into the room to find Meep cowering on her bookshelf as Merlin sat below snarling up at the little Goblin.

"No Merlin!" Sarah said, dashing over to rescue Meep. "Merlin! Shush! You're wake Toby!" She managed to pull Merlin away from the terrified Goblin and out of the room.

"Oh Meep I'm so sorry! I didn't stop to think, are you ok?" Meep peered out from between his fingers at her.

"Beast gone?"

"Yes Meep, I'm really sorry, I had no idea Merlin would react like that!"

"That ok Lady. Meep just scared." He replied as he hopped off the shelf and onto her vanity.

"Well I promise not to let Merlin into my room again for as long as you are here. Will that make you feel safer?" She asked sitting in front of her dressing table and watched as the Meep raided her box of costume jewellery. Meep nodded in reply as he pulled out a fake diamond necklace.

"Pretty!" Meep exclaimed happily, watching the rainbow lights it created when it caught the light.

"You can keep it if you like." Sarah said smiling as the Goblin swung the necklace back and forth causing the reflected light to dance across the wall.

"Meep can keep?" He replied looking up at her with huge amazed eyes. Sarah laughed.

"Yes, it's seems that my plastic jewellery is very popular in the Underground." She answered thinking back to how she had given her bracelet to Hoggle in return for his help and how she had given the Wise man her ring as payment for his advice.

Thinking of Hoggle reminded Sarah of her missing things.

"Um, Meep you haven't moved any of my stuff have you?" she asked eyeing the Goblin carefully. Meep who was now pulling faces in her mirror shook his little head causing his sauce pan to swing as well, it was rather comical and Sarah fought hard not to laugh.

"I wonder where they are then." Sarah mused still fighting not to giggle as Meep readjusted his hat. _Maybe Hoggle and the others saw them last night and borrowed them._ She thought. _They did look a lot like them. I could call them and ask, it would be nice to see them again._

"Meep, I'm going to call my friends will you be ok playing with my jewellery?" Meep who was now sliding all Sarah's rings onto his small stubby fingers only nodded in response. Sarah smiled affectionately at him, she may have only met Meep that morning but she was already very fond of the little Goblin.

Straightening Sarah stared into her mirror.

"Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus I need you." She waited then tried it again. Still nothing happened.

"That's strange." Sarah said a frown creasing her forehead. She placed her had on her mirror. "Hoggle, I need you." But nothing appeared.

A squeal from Meep caused Sarah to jump. She glanced over at Meep who was cowering and clutching his head.

"Meep, what's wrong?"

For a few seconds Meep did not move, he stayed there hugging his head. Sarah was beginning to get worried when the Goblin shakily stood up and turned to face her.

"Meep fine Lady!" Sarah narrowed her eyes at him.

"Are you sure?" Meep just nodded. Sarah didn't really believe him but decided not to push it. She turned her attention back to the mirror.

"I wonder why it's not working." Sarah pondered aloud.

"Maybe Lady's friends busy and can't come right now? Might have jobs to do." Meep offered helpfully although his voice still sounded a bit shaky. The little Goblin had a point; Sarah knew that Hoggle worked as a Gardner outside the walls of the Labyrinth spraying fairies. And Sir Didymus had had a job guarding the bridge in the Bog, maybe he had returned to guard the stepping stones that Ludo called up.

"Perhaps your right Meep, I'll try them again tomorrow after school." Sarah stood up and walked over to where her school bag sat on the floor. Since it looked like she wasn't going to get to talk to her friends this evening she might as well check over her calculus homework.

**Jareth's P.O.V**

It had been a mistake to go to the Park. He knew that she had glimpsed him in the park, but he hoped that as he had vanished before you could look again he hoped she thought that it had only been her imagination. His trap would only succeed if Sarah remained off her guard. Right now she believed that she was safe from him and that was how it needed stay for now. His plan was only half complete he needed to finish off his preparations and with the speed his Goblins were working at it wouldn't be too long.

As he flew over the labyrinth in his owl form he remembered how she had felt in his arms at the dream ball. She fitted so perfectly into his arms, it had felt so right. As they had danced together he had felt completed, like she was the last puzzle peace that had just been put into place. He had thought he had her then, that he could continue to dance with her while her time ticked away. But he had underestimated her, a mistake he would not be making again.

The Goblin King swooped low over the Goblin city; they were still tidying up the mess they had made while they had tried to impede Sarah from reaching the Castle in time. He had not sent his real army to stop her, no that would have been too dangerous. The Goblin army was feared for a reason and although they would never disobey their king and hurt Sarah, the risk of her accidently being injured had been too great for him to even consider sending them. So instead he had sent some of the City's Goblins to waylay her. While they had been able to keep her trapped for a while it had not been enough for her time to run out and the city had suffered considerable.

He soared back upwards into sky no longer wishing to see the destruction his Goblins had caused. He flew in through a window into his throne room which was mercifully still free of Goblins. Transforming back he strode over to his throne and sat down. Glancing around he noticed that the cleaning process had begun, although the room was still not entirely clean most of the chicken feathers and Goblin clutter had been removed. He smiled, showing his slightly pointed teeth. It wouldn't be long at all till his trap was ready.

Flicking his wrist a crystal appeared, he peered into it. Inside he saw Sarah talking to Meep. He watched as Sarah tried to call her friends and smiled when he saw the look of confusion on her face.

"Ah precious, I'm afraid that isn't going to work." He grinned evilly as she tried again to summon her friends. He turned his attention to Meep who appeared to be trying on Sarah's jewellery, time to make use of the little Goblin. Leaning in close to the crystal he gently blew on it. The crystal briefly glowed blue before returning to normal.

"Meep." Jareth spoke as he gazed into the crystal. He laughed as he saw his little spy jump and clutch his head at hearing the sound of his kings disembody voice speaking his name. The spell Jareth had just cast allowed him to speak to Meep without Sarah being able to hear, he had used the same spell to stop Higgle, or was it Hogwart, from dropping that peach into the bog.

Jareth smiled as Sarah showed concern over Meep, _she should really be more concerned for herself _he thought.

"Do not tell her you can hear my voice." Jareth commanded "Get up and tell her you are fine." He watched silently as Meep did as he was told. He knew Sarah was not convinced, he could tell by the look on her face. If Meep reacted that way again when Jareth spoke to him Sarah was bound to demand more information about what was wrong.

He turned his attention back to the crystal in time to hear Sarah wonder why her friends hadn't come. It was important that she not become suspicious yet, his trap was not ready!

"Tell her that her friends are busy; say they have Jobs to do." Jareth ordered speaking into the Crystal. Meep did as he was commanded and Jareth was pleased when Sarah willingly accepted the possibility that her friends couldn't come because they had work to do. This was good it meant that Sarah still had her guard down and would be easier to manipulate.

"Good work Meep, but next time I talk to you if you so much as flinch or do anything else that gives something away you end up head first in the bog!" Meep nodded his head; luckily Sarah was not looking so she didn't notice.

He watched for a few minutes more before throwing the Crystal into the air where it burst like a bubble in a shower of Glitter.

"Not long now Precious and then your Mine!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Only Meep and the teachers are mine everything else belongs to Jim Henson.

**Sarah's P.O.V**

Mondays had always been Sarah's least favourite day of the week. One it meant that she had to go back to school, Two that she would get a load more homework to do after she had just finished the last lot and Three because it would be a whole five days before the weekend. In short the reason Sarah detested Mondays was because it meant she had to spend five days in hell. The cause of Sarah's hatred to school wasn't because she was bad at her classes; in fact in all her classes she had reasonably good grades, only in English and Drama did she really excel. No it was because she didn't really have any friends there.

When Sarah had been little she had had many friends, they enjoyed playing together, pretending to be fairies or princesses, but as they had become older they had began to grow out of their childish fantasies. Sarah who had helplessly clung onto them was soon shut out of her friend's conversations and eventually there was no one who wanted to hang out with her, all because she preferred fairytales over gossip magazines and had no interest in boys who weren't fictional.

This made things harder for her when her mother had walked out. She had no friends with whom she could confide in. She had let the anger and hurt boil up inside of her causing her to resent Karen and to hate Toby. But after the events of the Labyrinth Sarah had realised that life wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that her old friends shunned her. It wasn't fair that her mum had walked out on her and it wasn't fair that she now had to share her father's attention with Toby and Karen. But now she realised that that was the way the world worked and that it was best to just move on and not dwell on the bad stuff. Besides now she did have friends and she had realised that Toby wasn't half bad.

Despite Sarah's new objective to just take the world as it came, she still felt the same reluctance to get out of bed on Monday morning. She wished she could have spoken to her friends last night. She was going to spend most of the day on her own despite the fact that she would be surrounded by other students. It would have been nice to talk with them but it seemed that she would have to wait till this evening before she could. With a great deal of effort Sarah threw off her duvet and headed for the shower.

-x-

Sarah hummed quietly to herself as she walked down the dreary school corridor to her locker. The weather outside reflected her mood. Grey clouds filled the sky and a few droplets of rain splattered against the windows. Sarah had promised herself that she would try to look on the bright side of things but however hard she tried she couldn't find anything pleasant about double calculus on a Monday morning. She was glad that she had finished her homework the night before; those in the class who had failed to do the assignment were now staying behind at the end of school to do it then.

She reached her locker and began twisting the dial to unlock it.

_5,8,2,4... there!_ She yanked the door open then quickly slammed it shut, eyes wide in shock. The boy who was putting his books away a few doors down gave her a strange look before shutting his own door and sauntering off down the hall. Glancing up and down the hallway Sarah made sure no one was watching her and wasn't in earshot before she took a deep breath and opened her locker again.

"Meep! What are you doing here?" Sarah whispered.

"Hello Lady!" Meep chirped happily, Sarah winced at his loud voice. Quickly she brought her finger to her lips in the universal sign for quite.

"Shhhhh." Sarah said quietly checking to make sure none had heard. The goblin sitting on top of English literature brought a finger to his lips too.

"Why are you here?" Sarah hissed putting her calculus book in next to Meep.

The little Goblin's face fell.

"Lady not pleased to see Meep?" he asked, tears filling his eyes. Sarah immediately felt bad.

"Of course I'm pleased to see you; it's just...Well someone might see you." The Goblin's eyes lit back up.

"Don't worries Lady, Meep won't be seen!" he said in a hushed tone. In the back of her mind Sarah briefly remembered Meep saying that he had been ordered not to let her see him but she ignored it.

"But why are you here wouldn't you prefer to be back at home?" she asked reaching for her History of art book that was on the shelf above Meep.

"Meep was Bored Lady so Meep came here! This place fun"

"You came to school because you were bored?"

Meep nodded smiling up at her. _Well that's a first!_ Sarah thought _someone actually finds school fun._

"Sarah?" a Voice behind Sarah caused her to whirl round. Before her stood her Biology teacher, Mrs Bradley.

"Who are you talking to?" she asked

_Uh oh! _She thought.

"Um...no one." She replied. Mrs Bradley gave her a quizzical once over.

"You should be heading off to class Sarah you wouldn't want to be caught wondering the hall during class without a pass." She said before she walked away.

Sarah breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to her locker. Meep had vanished, which was a good thing; she didn't think it would be easy to explain if anyone saw him. "_Oh the creature in my Locker? Yeah he's just a Goblin, one of the minions of the Goblin King who I accidently wished my brother to over the weekend." _Yeah somehow Sarah knew that if she told people that story she'd be locked up good and tight.

The bell rang causing her to jump; _darn I'm going to be late._ She grabbed her Biology book which Meep had be sitting on and hurried off to class.

-x-

Sarah was exhausted by the time she got home. Today had been trying, strange things kept happening in her classes after the first two periods. First in her History of Art Lesson everyone who had shoes with laces had them mysteriously tied together causing the wearers to trip when they got up to leave.

Then in her Biology class everyone's microscopes (except for hers) had black ink around the rim resulting in a large number of angry girls complaining that the ink had spoiled their makeup. Luckily Sarah had not accused of this prank although many grumbled about how unfair it was that she was the only one who didn't get a jinxed microscope.

Then in Gym when they were meant to be playing netball all the balls were inexplicably flat and when the Mr Gonzales decided that they should play Volley Ball instead they found that all the Nets were in knots. By the time they had untangled them the lesson had finished and it was time to go home.

As Sarah walked out of the changing rooms she heard her art teaching speaking to Mr Gonzales about the strange pranks that had been happening all over the school and how it was a complete mystery about who was doing them. It wasn't a mystery to Sarah. She had spent the better part of the day worrying that someone was going to see Meep. She had watched as the boy who had given her the strange look earlier by her locker, opened his own to be greeted with an explosion of what she guessed to be black chicken feathers. She had tried hard not to laugh as he had stood there covered in feathers, but now alone in her room Sarah allowed herself to laugh at the memory. She now knew why Meep had called school fun.

She crossed over to her vanity and sat down, staring absentmindedly at her reflection she wondered whether or not her friends would be able to visit her now, it wouldn't hurt to try.

"Hoggle, I need you!" she whispered. The only thing she saw looking back out of the glass was her own piercing emerald green eyes.

"Ludo? Sir Didymus?" she tried but still the only person in her mirror was herself. She shrugged only a little disheartened, she could try again later.

But when she did try again she still got no response. She tried again that night, then the night after that. She was beginning to get worried. She questioned Meep about it. His response was always that they probably had work to do. She noticed that whenever she questioned him about her friends he would act strangle before he would answer her, he went incredibly still, then he would tremble slightly till she changed the subject. When she asked him if anything was wrong the little Goblin would just shake his head.

By Friday evening she knew something was up Meep was acting stranger than usual, more jumpy.

She crossed over to the bed where he was sitting and crouched down in front of him.

"What is it Meep? Why are you so jumpy?" Meep's bottom lip quivered slightly and then he burst into floods of tears. Sarah leapt back and watched horrified as the goblin took the saucepan off his head and proceeded to hit himself over the head with it.

Sarah quickly recovered and rushed forward and restrained him before he could cause himself any really harm.

"What's the matter?" she asked holding the saucepan out of reach. Meep hurled himself at the floor and continued to weep.

"Meep tell me why you're upset?" Sarah pleaded.

"Meep has something to tell Lady!" Meep sobbed.

"So why are you crying?" Sarah asked puzzled.

"Coz Lady won't like it. Make Lady sad." Sarah froze.

"Meep, does this have anything to do with my friends?" she watched as Meep slowly nodded his head. "Where are they Meep?" Meep wailed louder. "Tell me!" Sarah cried.

"In the dungeon in Castle beyond Goblin City." Meep howled.

Sorry no Jareth P.O.V this time and sorry it took so long to update.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to:

Taria Robotnik

Aisling66

Newbie83

FireShifter

EpicRamenKnight

Your reviews made me updated quicker

Chapter 5

**Sarah's P.O.V**

"_Meep, does this have anything to do with my friends?" _

"_Where are they Meep?" _

"_Tell me!" _

"_In the dungeon in Castle beyond Goblin City." _

"What!" Sarah shrieked. Meep flinched at her voice.

"Sarah?" Her father called from downstairs, "is everything all right honey?"

"Um yeah everything's fine. I... um... couldn't understand something from my History notes." It was a stupid lie but it was the only thing she could come up with.

"Do you want some help?" Her Father shouted.

"No!" She quickly yelled back, "I mean... um don't worry I think I worked it out now."

"Well ok if you're sure."

Sarah let out a sigh of relief, the last thing she needed was for her father to walk in with Meep sobbing on the floor.

She whirled back round to see Meep crawling under her bed.

"Oh no you don't!" she lunged forward grabbing the small Goblin by the leg.

"No! No! Meep no wanna see Lady, mad!" the Goblin wailed.

"Meep! Please I need to know what happened." Meep Shock his head

"No King only order Meep to tell Lady that friends in dungeon. King say nothing about telling anything else! Meep don't wanna be punished!" He moaned.

"Wait you were ordered to tell me?" Meep refused to answer.

"Please Meep just tell me why they are there. That's all I'm asking."

Meep hiccupped and then looked sadly up at her.

"They in dungeon coz they help Lady!"

"What? They can't be locked up for that! It isn't Fa-" Sarah stopped short. She had promised herself not to use the phrase again. Life wasn't fair but you play the hand you're dealt. Her friends had been unjustly throne into prison for helping her and she damn well wasn't going to let a certain Goblin King get away with it. It was her fault her friends were in this mess so it was her duty to get them out of it.

"Meep I want to see the Goblin King, NOW!"

Meep stared up at her like she had gone mad.

"Why?" He squeaked

"Because his fight is with me, not my friends. If he wants to be a sore loser fine, but i will not stand by and let him hurt innocent people... I mean goblins!"

Meep gazed up at her, eyes wide with awe.

"Lady would risk anger of King for friends?"

"Yes" Sarah nodded. Meep shook his head in disbelief

"Then Lady very brave," Sarah smiled, "or very stupid." Sarah rolled her eyes. Although Meep did have a point, it sounded brave but was it really a smart thing to do? _Yes _she thought,_ I have to save my friends!_

"How do I talk to him?" Sarah asked. Meep Blinked up at her.

"Wish." he said

"You mean all I have to do is make a wish?" Meep only nodded and began to crawl back under the bed.

"Where are you going?" she called after him.

"Meep hide, me no wanna see." came his muffled reply.

Sarah turned away from the bed and straightened her shoulders._ Right, I can do this _she thought and closed her eyes.

"I wish to speak to the Goblin King!" she said clearly then opened her eyes. Nothing happened. No lightning or thunder, no glitter, no arrogant Goblin King. _Darn! What went wrong?_

"Why didn't it work?" Sarah asked turning back to glare at space under her bed.

"Lady forgot ending." The barely audible voice came from deep under her bed; he must be hiding under some of her old blankets as well.

"Ending?" she questioned but Meep gave no reply.

_What does he mean? _She wondered. _What ending? When I wished Toby away I... Oh! _Realisation hit her.

"I wish to speakto the Goblin King," Sarah took a deep breath, "right now!"

This time Sarah knew it had worked, the lights in her bedroom began to flicker and the atmosphere in the room changed as if the air was now charged with electricity.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise." A male voice drawled from behind her, she spun around and came face to face with the Goblin King. He was dressed much the same as he had the first time they had met, full Goblin armour and dark cloak. Only this time the effect was different this time without the wind wiping his hair and cloak around it made him seem less frightening although his dark apparel and sharp piercing mismatched eyes still intimidated her.

"Goblin King." she replied, only a light tremor in her voice.

She noticed with dread that the Goblin King stood between her and the door meaning that if things went badly she wouldn't be able to escape. He obviously guessed what she was thinking.

"Not thinking of leaving are you Sarah?" he asked slowly taking two steps forward and cocking his head to one side. Sarah brought her chin up.

"No I'm not going to leave." She replied, glad when her voice came out steady.

"No, because that would be rude after you summoned me here." He grinned at her showing his slightly pointed canine teeth. She narrowed her eyes, was he laughing at her.

"What have you done with my friends?" She demanded folding her arms and glaring up at him. He sighed and tugged at the glove of his left hand and leisurely stepped closer to her.

"You know very well what I've done with them; otherwise you wouldn't have called me here tonight."

"So you really are that much of a sore loser then?" she asked glowering at him. To her anger he laughed.

"Come now precious, how does me punishing my disloyal subjects make me a sore loser? If anything it makes me a wise monarch, can't have my subjects believing they can get away with betraying their king now can I? I'd have a revolt on my hands."

"You're only doing this to get back at me for beating you!" Sarah hissed.

"Oh Sarah if I wanted to get back at you for besting my Labyrinth I would do something far worse than lock your friends up. Although I must say that I am pleased that their imprisonment has led me to have another audience with you, I had hoped it would." He smirked, lifting a leather encased finger and running it down her cheek. She flinched back at the unwanted contact.

"I thought you said you locked them up to set an example?" Sarah spat.

"Oh I did, but I was well aware that their incarceration would have other benefits." He whispered stepping even closer.

"What other benefits." She growled between gritted teeth.

"Now really precious, you don't expect me to tell you what they are, do you?" He laughed and reached out and caught a few strands of her hair between his fingers. Quickly she stepped back, uncomfortable with how close he had gotten, the lock of hair sliding out of his grasp.

"Stop calling me that and let my friends go they only did what any decent person would do!"

The Goblin King regarded her for a few seconds before replying.

"It goes both ways you know."

"What does?" Sarah snapped.

"The whole having no power. I may have no power over you but you have no power over me therefore, I can call you whatever I like and I don't have to release your friends."

Sarah pondered this for awhile then a grin spread across her face.

"I could always wish for you to release them! You have to grant a wish." Sarah said triumphantly, although her triumph quickly died as she saw the look of glee on his face.

"You could yes precious, but wishing always comes with a price. Your wish to get rid of Toby required you to complete my Labyrinth in order to get him back. And your wish tonight has granted me access to you if only a small amount."

"What!?" Sarah gasped

"So by all means make your wish but it will be costly, perhaps I'll take young Tobias in exchange?" he continued tapping his finger on his chin in contemplation.

"No! You can't have him, I won him back!" Sarah said franticly.

"Then I guess you friends will have to stay where they are... such a pity."

"You can't do this! They did nothing wrong!" Sarah cried

"They defied their King, Sarah, so it is perfectly in my right to punish them as I see fit!" He snapped back.

_There has to be another way?_ Sarah thought_ I can't make a wish because then he'll get Toby, oh what am I going to do? There's got to be something?_

"I'll run the labyrinth for them." She said desperately. He shook his head.

"You didn't wish them away." He said simple gazing down at her a smile playing on his lips.

_Grrrrrr I'd love to slap that smug look right off his face!_ Sarah thought.

"What can I do to get you to release them?" she asked almost immediately regretting it as a look of triumph flickers across his face.

"You really want your friends released?" He asked arching an eyebrow.

"Yes!" She said, exasperated.

"I'm willing to offer you an exchange." He whispers edging closer to her.

"What kind of exchange?" Sarah asked warily

"Well I'll let your traitorous friends go in exchange for something I consider much more valuable." A smile played across his lips.

"What do you want?" Sarah asked, praying that he wasn't going to ask for Toby.

"You."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth.

Chapter 6

**Sarah's P.O.V**

"_What do you want?" _

"_You."_

"What!" Sarah shrieked, backing away from the smirking man in front of her. For a second she saw something like annoyance flick across his face but it was gone to quickly to tell.

"Really Sarah must I repeat myself?" he tittered at her. Sarah scowled, how dare he laugh at her after saying that!

"Why do you want me?" she hissed at him.

"You really don't know? Did my words mean nothing to you?" He asked stepping closer.

"What words?" Sarah asked exasperated. He just shook his head a smile on his lips.

"Really Sarah, how did you make it through my Labyrinth when you are completely incapable of working out something that is as clear as day? Think back Sarah, back to the Escher room."

Sarah frowned, in the Escher room she had chased Toby around till she jumped from that ledge and then...then she had confronted him and he had said...

"And the penny drops." He grinned down at her. Without Sarah realising he had stepped closer and that they were now only inches apart, she wanted to get away from him but she was backed up against her vanity and he blocked any other route of escape.

"You were trying to stall me from getting Toby back!" She whispered defiantly. He laughed and shook his head.

"Deep down Sarah you know that isn't true. Do you honestly think I would go to that much trouble just for one insignificant baby? "

Sarah blushed, she really didn't like the way things were going.

"I'm fifteen years old!" she gasped

"Age is but a number precious, and when one is immortal, it really is of little consequence."

Sarah shook her head.

"I've only just realised how important my family are to me, and you want me to just leave them! I can't!"

He just turned and shrugged.

"Then your friends will rot in jail for the rest of their worthless lives."

"That's blackmail!" Sarah spat. He turned back round.

"Your point my dear?"

"It...It's wrong!" she sputtered. He smiled wickedly down at her.

"When you're my Queen Sarah, you'll learn that when I want something I will go to any length to get it, be it good or bad."

"You're what!?" Sarah spluttered.

"Queen, my dear. That is the usual title for a King's consort."

"But I don't want to be your Queen!" Sarah cried

"Then forget about your friends. Really Sarah? I never thought you'd be heartless enough to cause your friends to suffer when you could spare them their pain by accepting my simple offer."

"You're offer isn't simple, it's ludicrous!" Sarah hissed. He eyed her carefully for sometime before speaking again.

"You're right dearest, my offer isn't simple," For a moment Sarah hoped that he was going to retract his offer and just free her friends, but that hope was quickly trampled, "but nor is it ludicrous. The deal still stands, but since it's you precious I shall be generous."

**Jareth's P.O.V**

"_You're offer isn't simple, it's ludicrous!"_

Anger flared inside him at her words. How dare she say his offer was 'ludicrous'. It was a great honour for her, a mere mortal, to become Queen of the underground. But there lay the problem, she was mortal and had no idea how privileged she was to have his love and devotion. She would help him rule the underground, be the mother of his children. His proposition was not 'ludicrous' but she did have a point about it not being simple, being a ruler of the underground was not a task undertaken lightly.

However he would not retract his deal, he would nevertheless give her time to make her decision, but not too long, he wanted Sarah to act rashly and not think about reasons to refuse his deal. He knew that on a time limit she would act and think quickly just as she had done in his labyrinth. If she had thought to ask the worm why she should never go left, she would have reached the castle sooner and if she had stopped to remember why she should not eat goblin fruit she would not have fallen into his trap. Just as before Sarah's recklessness would be his ally.

He watched her carefully as he told her the deal still held, but that he would be generous to her.

"I'll give you thirteen hours to think over my deal Sarah. At the end of that time you will either return with me to the underground or leave your friends to their dismal fate."

He watched as Sarah thought hard trying to come up with some argument she hadn't already tried.

"You won't consider making another deal for something else?" she asked desperately.

"No Sarah, This is the only deal I'll make with you." He smiled as her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"In that case dearest I shall return in thirteen hours for you answers, I hope for your friend's sake that it's the right one!" he warned, "Until then." He darted forwarded and placed a fleeting kiss on her lips before disappearing in a swirl of glitter.

Sorry this chapter is shorter than the others, it's really the second half of chapter 5 and I would have done more but I just started a new job so things are really busy at the moment.

I'd also like to say that this story is not going to be like all the other fanfics that start out like this. This one is going to be different so don't stop reading because you think you've read it all before.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Sarah's P.O.V**

Anger surged through Sarah. _How dare he kiss me after blackmailing me!_ She thought. She whirled around and brought her fist down on her dressing table trying to fight back tears that threatened to fall. Her jewellery box burst open and a load of plastic jewellery tumbled out she grabbed them and hurled them at the wall with a cry of frustration.

A knock sounded at her door, Sarah froze.

"Sarah honey? Are you ok? What was that bang?" Her dad called from the other side of the door. Sarah took in a deep breath trying to reign in her temper.

"I'm ok... my um... history book fell onto the floor." She said lamely, however her father didn't seem to notice her weak excuse.

"Right, well dinner will be ready in five." He called

Sarah leaned against her vanity to support as the anger seemed to drain out of her leaving her feel empty and dejected. She heard her father's footsteps going down the stairs and rushed over to the door. Wrenching it open she learned out.

"I don't really feel like dinner tonight, do you mind if I just go to bed? She called.

"No that's fine, hope you feel better." Her father called from downstairs.

She shut the door and pressed her back, the miserable feeling inside of her growing. She slowly slid down the door till she sat on the floor. She had thirteen hours to choose between her family and her friends. How could she make a choice like that in only thirteen hours? Sarah didn't know how long she sat there by the door but by the time she roused herself away from the tangle of thought that were buzzing around her head, the light had faded from the sky and her room was very dark.

She clambered over to her bed and fell exhausted onto it without bothering to change into her night clothes. Sleep evaded her for hours; she was still tossing and turning when she heard her Father and Karen go to bed. Her friends had done so much for her; if it wasn't for them she never would have rescued Toby. But how could she leave her Father and Toby behind? Her father had been her rock when her mother had left and she had only recently discovered how much fun having a little brother could be. Was she really willing to give up her whole life to save her friends? If she did she would never see her family again, she would become a faint memory to Toby, an older sister he didn't quite remember.

Finally sleep came but it was restless. Sarah found herself back in the Labyrinth again and up ahead she saw the familiar figure of Hoggle she called out to him he turned towards her a look of relief crossing his leathery face. She ran towards him but the walls of the Labyrinth shifted and blocked her path to him.

"Hoggle!" she screamed as she ran down different paths trying to find a way to reach her friend. She hardly noticed as the stone walls turned to neat hedges as she ran passed.

"Sawah!" a deep voice boomed behind her. Sarah skidded to a halt and spun. There behind her at the end of the passage was Ludo, his orange brown fur stood out against the lush green of the hedges.

"Don't worry Ludo I'm coming!" She called and began to run towards him. But again, just before she reached him a hedge magically grew to bar her path.

"No!" she screamed as she tried in pain to push her way through the hedge that stood between her and Ludo.

Just then a hysterical laughter came from her right she turned just as two of the Fire Gang burst through the hedge.

"Hey Lady! You still got your head!" One cackled

"What do you want?" Sarah asked cautiously.

"What us?" asked the second one

She nodded

"We're just having ourselves a good time. Wahoo" a third shouted as it jumped out of the hedge directly behind Sarah causing her to jump.

"Hey! Maybe she should join us!" The fist one shirked.

"Yeah! Take of your head!" The others yelled as they clustered around her.

"Not again!" Sarah cried as she pushed her way through the growing horde of Fieries.

"Hey get back here!" They yelled as they began to give chase.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled over her shoulder.

"Don't worry Milady I shall save thee!" Sarah glanced behind her in time to see Sir Didymus rushing into the throng of Fieries.

"Sir Didymus!" she called as the little Fox knight was swept away in a mass of red fur and flaying limbs.

Now Sarah found herself all alone in the fiery forest.

"Hoggle? Ludo?" she called desperately.

"They're not far Sarah love. You can find them easily enough." Sarah recognised the male voice that came from behind her and turned slowly to face the Goblin King.

He stood there dressed in his goblin army regalia. Slowly he walked up and circled her before stopping in front of her and offered her a crystal.

"All you have to do is except my offer and they all are free."

Sarah eyed the crystal, she was very tired. Would it be so very bad to accept his offer? She watched as her hand reached out and paused just above the crystal._ Stop!_ A small part of her brain screamed, _don't give in!_ She withdrew her hand.

"I'll find another way!" she hissed and turned and ran through the woods determined to find her friends no matter how long it took.

The ground gave way beneath her and suddenly she was falling. She was back in the tunnel of helping hands but this time they refused to help her and let her fall.

"Somebody help me!" Sarah cried out. Sarah felt her hand grabbed and her fall halted. She looked up but could see only blackness. Sarah felt herself being slowly pulled up and abruptly she finds herself out in the open in the dry wasteland that surrounds the outside of the Labyrinth.

"Are you alright?" a female voice asks from Sarah's side. She turned her head to see a black cloaked figure kneeling beside her. Sarah could see nothing of her face as it was hidden in shadows of a hood.

"Who are you?" Sarah asked scooting away, who knew what was under that hood?.

The figure straightened up.

"I'm a friend Sarah so don't be scared."

"How do you know my name?" she asked also getting up.

"Everyone in the Underground knows of the girl who defeated the Goblin King. You're something of a novelty."

"Where are we?" Sarah asked looking around.

The figure shrugged.

"It's your dream so you tell me. If I had to guess though I'd say we are a few miles away from the entrance to the Labyrinth."

"My dream? The figure nodded, "so all this is in my head? It's not real?"

"Nope although horrible things that just happened came from you own head. You humans are slaves to your own minds."

"So you're not real either?" Sarah asked.

"Oh I'm real, I've just manifested myself into you dream which isn't an easy thing to do you know."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here because you need my help." The female said simply.

"How can you help?"

"I can help by saving you from the Goblin King."

"You can rescue my friends?" Sarah asked eagerly. The figure shook her head.

"Only you can do that Sarah. If you accept the Goblin King's offer he will release them from the dungeons and then I will be able to send them far away where the goblin King will never be able to find them."

"But then I'll be trapped with the Goblin King!" Sarah sobbed.

"Not for long, with your friends gone he will have no leverage over you and I can easily open a portal back to the Aboveground. You and your friends would be out of his reach before he knew you had gone."

"Why should I trust you? I don't even know you. Why won't you show me your face?" Sarah asked. The cloaked figure shifted uneasily.

"I said manifesting was hard. I'm not very good at dream magic, by appearing as a cloaked figure, I don't have to consternate on holding the details of my appearance together."

"You can use magic? Does that mean you're the same as the Goblin King?"

"No," The figure said indignantly "I'm a witch."

"You mean you wear a pointy hat and fly on a broomstick?"

The figure raised its arms in exasperation.

"You humans and your stereotypes. No Sarah not that kind of Witch."

"Why do you want to help me? I thought witches were evil." Sarah asked

"I want to help you because I'm tired of the Goblin King thinking he can take everything he wants. You are one of the last Humans in the Aboveground that still believes in magic without your believe Sarah magic would die out in the Aboveground. He might not care about that but I do. As for Witches being evil that's a rumour put about by the church to persuade people to burn us."

"That's horrible!"

"That's Human nature. You fear what you don't understand and your fear makes you do horrible things. Lucky for you I don't hold a grudge. Now we're running out of time will you accept my help or not?"

"Yes but you have to promise that you will return me to my Family."

"I swear by my life's blood that I will return you to your Family."

"Thank you."

The wasteland around them began to blur.

"What's happening?" Sarah asked worriedly.

"Your waking up, here take this." An amulet of Celtic knot design with a red stone at the centre was thrust into her hands. "When you're in the Underground it will lead you to me."

"Wait! I don't even know your name!" Sarah called after the figure who was rapidly fading away.

"I'll tell you when next we meet!" the distant reply came.

Sarah woke abruptly; she was lying on her bed in the clothes she had worn the day before. _Was that real?_ She asked herself she looked down at her hands, there was no amulet. You sighed miserable just her luck to dream about having a way out only wake and find that she didn't. She glanced at her clock, 7:25, she thought back to the previous evening. By her counting her thirteen hours were almost up.

She got up and walked over to her vanity, sat down and began to brush her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror she was very pale and had dark shadows under her eyes both signs of her restless night. Her clothes had the crinkled look that all clothes get after having been slept in. In fact the only thing that looked good about Sarah's dishevelled refection was the beautiful gold amulet with the red stone that hung around her neck.

Sarah did a double take. It was the necklace from her dream. She raised a hand to where the pendant lay on her chest. Yes it was there, warm to the touch as if she'd been wearing all night. She fingered the jewel and watched as its refection flashed in the early morning light.

"It was real." she whispered. Relief flooded through her she could save her friends and return to her family. She smiled as she tucked the amulet inside her shirt and went back to brushing her hair.

A few minutes later she was startled by The Goblin Kings strong voice from behind her.

"Well then precious have you made your decision?"

Sarah turned in her seat to glare at the Goblin King.

"Do you have to do that?"

"Do what love?"

"Appear suddenly out of nowhere?"

The Goblin King smirked down at her.

"It wouldn't be half so fun if people knew I was just about to appear my dear."

"It's irritating." She snapped at him and she turned back to her mirror. She watched him carefully in the mirror. Today he was dressed in black from head to toe and it made him seem more menacing.

"Really Sarah is that the way you should speak to someone who has your friends locked in a dungeon?" He asked strolling up behind her and leaning down over her shoulder watching her reflection in the mirror. Sarah pursed her lips but said nothing. The Goblin King turned his head slightly so he could whisper directly into her ear.

"So my dear, what's it going to be?" he asked. Sarah squirmed slightly as his breath tickled her ear.

"You will release my friends and not harm them?" she asked staring into the mirror.

"So long as you behave yourself precious." He replied a grin playing across his lips.

"Then I will go."

She saw the Goblin king's reflection smile.

"Smart choice Precious."

He quickly kissed her on the cheek before grabbing her hand and pulling her out of her seat.

"Stop doing that!" Sarah complained whipping her hand across the cheek he had kissed. He only laughed.

"You'll have to get used to that my dear; I'm going to be doing it a lot."

"Not if I can help it." Sarah muttered under her breath, he ignored her.

"Since I am pleased with you acceptance Sarah, I shall allow you to take one thing with you."

"One thing! You mean you won't let me pack any of my clothes?" She asked horrified.

The Goblin King gaze swept over the clothes she was wearing.

"Human clothing won't do for my Queen and anyway I've already had a new wardrobe made for you."

Sarah scowled up at him.

"How did you know I would say yes?"

"Because my dear you aren't the type of girl who would let her friends rot in a dungeon. Now hurry up and choose what you wish to take."

Sarah looked around her room and her eyes rested on a small red velvet book.

"I'll take this." she said picking up _The Labyrinth_. The Goblin King smiled.

"Ah yes our story, what an excellent choice." Quick as a flash he snaked his arm around Sarah's waist pulling her against his chest. In a whirl of glitter both Sarah and the Goblin King disappeared from the room.


	8. Chapter 8

A quick message to readers: sorry it took me so long to write this chapter I was very busy. Also I'd like to say to the people who review my chapters that although I love to hear what they think of my stories and what they think is going to happen I must ask that when you review you don't tell me you Jareth and Sarah to end up together (I'm not say they don't you have to keep reading) it's just that I'm writing this story for a friend and I already know where I'm going with it because it's written to suit her. So please keep reviewing but no more comments about how you want it to end. You just have to wait and see!

Chapter 8

**Sarah's P.O.V**

As soon as Sarah felt her feet touch solid ground again she pulled free of the Goblin king's grasp.

"What did you...?" Sarah trailed off staring around the throne room of the Castle beyond the Goblin City. It was cleaner than she remembered, the clutter and mess had been removed and the blankets and cushions in the pit were clean and fresh. She rounded on the Goblin King.

"You couldn't even let me say goodbye to my Family!" she cried. The Goblin King shrugged his shoulders as he sank down into his throne and watched her, a small smile playing on his lips.

"And what pray, were you going to say to them exactly precious?" He asked one brow rose mockingly at her.

"I..." Sarah stopped what exactly could she have said to them? They would never believe the truth and if they had they would have refused to let her go.

"I would have thought of something." Sarah snapped.

"I'm sure you would have my dear." He replied sarcasm laced his voice.

"I'm here so it's time you uphold your end of the bargain."

"Wouldn't you rather enjoy some pleasantries before we get down to business?" he asked sardonically.

Sarah crossed her arms across her chest and brought her chin up to glare at him.

"No? Well if you insist my Love." He sighed rising from his throne and walking behind it towards the wall, Sarah hurried after him. He stopped and placed his gloved hand against the wall and pressed slightly. A section of the wall swung inwards revealing a doorway.

"After you my dear." He said motioning for her to go through.

The room she entered was a study complete with a desk and two chairs on either side of it. The walls were covered with shelves of books, Sarah glimpsed some of the titles but they were all in a language she didn't understand. The stone floor was covered in warm rugs and in front of a small fire sat a large leather sofa.

The Goblin strode past her and took a seat behind his desk and motioned for her to take the seat opposite. Sarah sat hesitantly; she was confused he was meant to be releasing her friends to sitting down in his office.

"Ah... aren't you meant to be releasing my friends?" she inquired pointedly. The goblin was rifling through papers on his desk.

"All in good time precious, we just have to attend to a few details first." He answered her without looking up.

"Details?" Sarah asked hesitantly.

"You have to sign the contract."

"You said nothing about a contract Goblin King." Sarah said through gritted teeth.

He pulled out an official looking document and placed it on the desk between them with a grin.

"Really Sarah it's only for formality, the contract basically states that you agree to marry me and remain in the underground in exchange for your friend's freedom."

"Anything else?" Sarah asked dubiously, pulling the paper towards her.

"Well by signing that you also agree to obey me and take on all duties of a queen and of a wife."

"I'm fifteen Goblin King." Sarah Snapped.

"As I have already told you my dear age is but a number. But if you feel that strongly about you could wait a few years before you sign."

Sarah's head shot up hopefully.

"Of course you friends might not survive much longer, the dungeons of the Castle beyond the Goblin City is not a pleasant place to find oneself Sarah." Jareth continued that trademark smirk back on his face. Sarah gritted her teeth but she slowly looked back down at the paper her father had once told her never to sign anything before reading it.

"I'm sure your friends won't think you a coward if you feel you need a few more years my dear." Her eyes snapped back to meet his. She saw the challenge in his eyes. Anger surged through her, he called her a coward for not wanting to take up the responsibility of an adult when she was just out of her childhood, one of the things she had learned from the labyrinth was that she was not quite ready to be an adult just yet but the labyrinth had also taught her another lesson, to take responsibility for her actions. She had got her friends into this now she had to get them out of it. Without breaking gaze with the Goblin King she picked up a feather quill from an ink bottle on the desk and signed her name at the bottom.

"Now let my friends go." She demanded leaning back in her chair and folding her arms. The Goblin King smiled.

"Tomorrow morning they will be released and put on trail and then I will decide what is to become of them."

"What!" Sarah cried, outraged. "You said you'd let them go!"

"I said I would free them from my dungeon however they must still be punished. If you had not signed my dear they would never have been allowed a trail and so would have rotted away in their cells. I quite fit punishment if you ask me."

"Haven't they been punished enough? You've kept them locked up for days!"

"They committed treason Sarah I can't be seen to be lenient."

"That isn't fair!"

"Oh so we're back on that again are we? You should be pleased my dear, you've just saved their lives."

"I won't let you harm them!" Sarah hissed defiantly. The Goblin King just smiled and tapped the contract she had just signed.

"But what can you do precious; you just agreed to obey, if you fight me on whatever punishment I choose for your friends you foliate your agreement and your friends go right back to the dungeons."

Sarah glared at him, only now did she realize that the Goblin King had backed her into a corner. If only she hadn't of got angry and signed it so quickly, now there was nothing she could do that wouldn't get them in trouble again.

Sarah could see she had lost this battle but she hadn't lost the war, she still had her mysterious ally who ever she was; Sarah prayed that she wouldn't turn out to be another off Jareth's tricks.

She watched as the Goblin King stood and walk round the desk and stop beside her.

"Now that we have that settled precious, shall I show you to your room?" he held out his gloved hand to her. She stood, ignoring his proffered hand, and motioned for him to go first.

He raised an eyebrow at her then turned and headed back out into the throne room.

Jareth escorted Sarah up winding stairs and long passages. She was relieved that she didn't have to go through the Escher room again, once had been enough and she didn't relish the idea of having to work her way through it every time she left her room. The castle was a lot bigger than she had originally thought, one might just as easily get lost here as they could in the Labyrinth.

The corridors they passed through were well lit by the sunlight that streamed through the glassless windows and glancing up at the walls she noticed wall sconces at intervals where flaming torches could be placed after dark. Sarah followed Jareth quietly trying to remember the way they had come but it was hopeless, the castle had just as many twists and turns as the labyrinth that surrounded it.

She would occasionally catch glimpse of Goblins as they quickly scuttled into hiding as they approached. When Sarah glanced over her shoulder she again caught a glance of them before they vanished. She distinctly remembered them doing something similar in her parents' bedroom on that stormy night, except then they had been quite nosey what with all the sniggering and banging of cupboard doors.

Suddenly Jareth stopped and Sarah only narrowly avoided walking into him. They were now standing in front of a large wood door carved with some kind of leafy vine design. The hinges of the door were gold and crafted to resemble the motif etched into the door. The handle was of a rose in full bloom fashion again from gold. Sarah marvelled at how work and detail had gone into the door, it was simply beautiful.

Jareth reached out and opened the door; he motioned for her to go in ahead of him. She did so reluctantly having resolved after Jareth had stolen a second kiss to always keep him where she could see him. Her mouth fell open as she stepped into the room, like the door the room was beautiful. The room was decorated with the same vine design as the door, the walls were the colour of rose gold with boarders of sky blue. It was spacious but had a cosy feel to it. The room had three glassless windows in one wall and opposite them some glass doors that led out onto a balcony. To the left of the doors was a pretty little dressing table and chair or the right was a small round table. There was a large fireplace that was unlit and set in front and around was a sofa and chairs. To the left of the fireplace was a book shelf filled with leather bound books.

But the object that dominated the room was the huge wooden four poster bed. The bedding and drapes were gold and matched the rest of the furnishings perfectly. The room was magnificent and had this been under different circumstances Sarah would have been overjoyed but although she loved the room very much she couldn't help but see it for what it was, a gilded cage.

"Do you like it" Jareth asked causing Sarah to jump; she had forgotten the Goblin King.

"It's very beautiful" was all she said as she walked slowly into the room.

"It is to be yours for the next four weeks." The Goblin King said as he followed her into the room.

She turned to face him, confused.

"Four weeks?" she asked.

"May Day is four weeks from now and is the date I've set for our wedding, after that you shall have the Queen's rooms which are next to my own." He said the last part with a smirk on his face. Sarah turned her back on him to hide her angry flush. She heard his low chuckle from behind as she struggled to reign in her temper. It would not do her friends any good to argue with the Goblin King while they were still in his grasp.

She felt his hands close around her upper arms and his hair tickle her neck as he bent down to whisper in her ear.

"I have work to attend to precious so I will leave you to settle into your new home. You of cause my go where you please so long as you don't leave the Castle, but I must warn you my dear that trying to navigate the castle on your own would be very unwise."

"I worked my way through the Labyrinth didn't I?" Sarah said definitely

"Ah but if you remember Sarah you did have help." She had no reply to that so she only stood there glaring at him. She watched him as his eyes raked her up and down, making her feel uncomfortable.

"I shall send up your maid to help you choose something for suitable to wear." Jareth said as he walked towards the door. Sarah blinked maid? Then glanced down at her faded jeans and loose blouse.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?" she demanded crossly. Jareth turned in the doorway and smiled wickedly at her.

"Oh nothing overtly wrong my dear, but as I told you, human clothing won't do for my Queen." He reached for the door handle and began to close the door but paused.

"One more thing precious. You're to dine with me at dinner this evening."

"And if I refuse." Sarah asked bringing up a chin stubbornly.

"It wasn't a request. Dinner is at six, don't be late." With that he shut the door leaving Sarah alone in the middle of her new room.

There you go Chapter 8 up at last

Thanks to Gareth who helped get this spell and grammar checked


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone sorry for the long wait, i've been very busy but to make up for that i did some Fanart which i will be posting links to in up coming chapters but for now you have ch 9 and a image i made of sarah's necklace art/Laby-Fanfic-art-Sarah-s-Necklace-336572765 so enjoy!

Chapter 8

**Jareth's P.O.V**

In a whirl of glitter The Goblin King appeared in his study chair. Leaning back he props his feet up onto the desk and sighed contentedly. His plan had gone well but would not be completed for another month. Damn the stupid laws that stated he must be engaged for one month before he could actually marry. But still she was here now and had no way of escaping him.

He thought back on the events of the morning he had known it wouldn't be hard to manipulate Sarah into signing the contract without reading it properly, she had been worried about her friends and he had been able to use it against her as well as getting her back up by calling her a coward. He knew she was no such thing, no coward would risk their lives to rescue a baby from his Labyrinth, but it had been just the thing to cause her to act rashly. Now he had Sarah's written agreement to marry him, let him pick the date, to obey him in every way and to perform all wifely duties all in exchange for her worthless friends' freedom. He had told her that if she broke the contract her friends would be tossed back into the dungeons what he hadn't told and what she would have discovered had she read the contract was that should she break the contract she would have to remain in the underground as his wife and not return home.

Jareth smiled, he knew full well that had Sarah known about that she would never have agreed to sign. He knew it was very unlikely that Sarah would risk her friends' safety and break the contract but he had wanted to make sure that even if she did, she would never be able to escape him.

Now all he had to do was find a suitable punishment for her friends, one with the benefit of them never seeing Sarah again, he couldn't risk them plotting against him. But what punishment, he could send them to the Bog for the rest of the miserable lives; Sarah would surely never want to return there again. No, that would not do, that fool of a knight actually liked living there and as such would not see it as a punishment. He could send them to work on the Labyrinth's border, which would be even further away from Sarah but perhaps still too close to risk it.

He sat there pondering for some time tapping the side of his face as he did when he was deep in thought. He thought of everywhere in his kingdom, the Labyrinth although vast and complicated to navigate would be a bad place to send Sarah's friends. The Dwarf knew his way through it very well and would have no trouble in finding his way back to Sarah. He would have to set them a punishment that would mean they would never again be able to get close to Sarah. The contract stated that he could not do them any harm as a punishment so he could not kill them unless they defied him again. A slow smile flickered across his, a wonderful idea had come to him, he'd finally found a punishment for the traitors that would prevent them from ever getting near Sarah again. He wondered why he hadn't thought of it before, Sarah would not like it, but he would be in no way breaking the contract. It also meant that Sarah would unwilling to see them again for fear of the consequences.

There was a bang as the door to the study flew and in rushed a small hairy Goblin who fur was slightly smoking and smelled strongly of singed hair.

"What?" The Goblin King snapped glaring at the Goblin who had rudely interrupted his joy over finding a punishment that suited his plans so well.

"Majesty," The goblin panted, "Majesty, the chicken house!"

Jareth sighed loudly, he had a feeling he knew what was coming.

"What about the chicken house? He asked exasperated

"It's on Fire!"

"Again?" he asked, the Goblin just nodded in reply.

"Why haven't you put it out then?" Jareth snapped out impatiently, why did he have to rule over a bunch of imbeciles?

"It's too big and hot sire!" The Goblin replied

Jareth rolled his eyes and shook his head, twisting his wrist, produced a crystal. He lent over the desk and handed it to his scorched looking subjects.

"Throw that into the flames and it should undo the damage." The goblin snatched the crystal and ran from the room. Jareth was about to sit back down when he remembered something.

"And don't drop it this time!" he yelled after the Goblin.

**Sarah's P.O.V**

Having been left alone standing alone in her new room Sarah had begun to explore she crossed over to the windows. They looked out onto the Goblin City and beyond that the Labyrinth.

"I really did travel a long way." Sarah mused as she gazes at the giant maze. A flicker of movement from below caught her attention. One of the buildings on the edge of the city had caught fire. Sarah could see Goblins rushing around trying to put it out she watched as one Goblin tried to put out the flames by swatting at them with a blanket which too caught fire. When the Goblin realized this he or she flung the blanket away into a pile of straw which then also burst into flames. The Fire was rapidly getting bigger. She also heard the shouts of them arguing over who was going to tell the king, from what Sarah could hear, this wasn't the first time this had happened. She watched as one hairy looking Goblin rushed towards the Castle doors. Probably to get Jareth, Sarah thought. She turned away from the window not wanting to see any more of the chaos occurring outside.

She wandered over to the bookshelf and began to read the names of some of the books. Some were Fairy tales; others seemed to be History books on the Underground others were books on the species that dwelt in the Labyrinth and beyond. They were all beautifully illustrated with pictures and luckily all the books appeared to be written in English. She noticed that none of the books had any authors name on them. It was something she had puzzled at when she found The labyrinth book, surly the person who had written the books would want people to know who had done it? She looked down at the little red book she still had in her hand. She had longed to know who had written it but now she wished she'd never found it in the first place then none of this would be happening, her friends would be safe and she would be home with her family. She sighed and slipped _'Labyrinth'_

onto a shelf with the other books.

Next her eyes fell on the wardrobe, curiosity over what exactly Jareth thought fitting for a queen was what drew her over to it. Inside hung beautiful dresses made of silks and satins and other materials. Some had jewels sewn into them, others were more simple. Ever since she was little Sarah had loved to dress up. But she did not feel her usually urge to rush and try on the beautifully garments instead she felt an anger and a determination not to wear any of them just to annoy the Goblin King in revenge for blackmailing her. She slammed the doors shut and stormed over to sit on the bed. She sat their seething for a time muttering insults under her breath till she had calmed down.

This wasn't forever like Jareth believed, if her dream had been real then soon both she and her friends would be safe from Jareth and she could go home to her family, although how her mysterious dream visitor would help them she still didn't know. She reached into her top once more and drew out the medallion. She stared at it, it's red stone catching the light from the window. This was proof that the dream had been real; the knowledge that she would have an escape had been the only thing that had made her brave enough to sign the contract. She stared down at the medallion; she had been told that it would lead her to the cloaked women who'd entered her dream but Sarah couldn't see how, it seemed like an ordinary necklace to her, but then things aren't always what they seem in the Labyrinth.

A knock at the door caused her to jump and she hurriedly hid the necklace under a top once more. The door opened and in hurried a little Goblin woman, she had gray skin, salt and pepper colored curly hair, big round eyes and large floppy pointed ears that peeked through her hair. She rushed over to Sarah and began fussing and talking in a high pitched voice similar to Meep's.

"Lady Sarah! What an honour to meet yous!"

"Err, not to be rude but, who are you?" Sarah asked as the little Goblin scurried around her tutting at her clothes and hair.

"Me? I's Greta Lady, I's your Lady's Maid." The Goblin proclaimed proudly.

Sarah remembered now, Jareth had said something about a Lady's Maid.

"Err again not to be rude but I really don't need a Lady's Maid." Sarah said. The little Goblin smiled up at her.

"Yes you dos Lady! What with you gunna be Queen and alls. All Queens need Lady's Maids. King be very angry with Greta if she not help Lady" with that the Goblin grabbed Sarah's hand and hauled her off through a door next to the bed Sarah hadn't noticed before. Sarah gasped at the room she found herself in; It was a stunning semi-circle shaped bathroom. The only flat wall was covered with mosque pictures of sea creature except for where the door frame was and where the toilet and washbasin was, the curved part of the wall was made up of entirely windows that did, much to Sarah's relief, have glass in them. They were covered with a curtain of white gossamer like material that only hindered the view from the windows slightly. Under the windows was a long window seat with a blue velvet cushion running its length. In the center of the room was a sunken bath around the edge of which were placed towels and small colored bottles.

Greta, who had let go of Sarah's hand, hurried over and turned on the taps and water gushed into the bath next the goblin opened a glass bottle and poured some of the liquid into the bath. The room was quickly filled with a floral smell that Sarah thought resembled lily's but couldn't be sure, the bath was soon filled with water and bubbles and Greta quickly turned off the taps.

"Nows Lady can have a nice bath whiles I's go sort lady's clothes and with the she rushed from the room, it seemed to Sarah that Greta never did anything slowly. With nothing else to do, Sarah stripped and sank into the bath. The water was lovely and warm and the bath was deep so only her head was above the water, it was more like a small swimming pool than a bath in Sarah's opinion.

She approached the edge and examined the bottles on closer inspection she saw that each one had words engraved on them. The one Greta had opened had 'Bubbles' engraved on it, others had 'soap' and 'shampoo'.

Deciding that she would wash her hair she quickly ducked under the water, it was then that she noticed that she had forgotten to take the necklace off. She resurfaced and studied the medallion carefully; the water hadn't appeared to damage it in any way but to be on the safe side she placed it on the edge. The shampoo smelled just like the bubbles did and she quickly washed her hair with it. She was starting to enjoy herself but every time she glanced up at the room she was reminded that she was only here because Jareth had blackmailed her.

She reached over and picked up the necklace and began examining it again. It just seemed like an ordinary necklace.

"How do you work?" Sarah mused aloud

"What did you say Lady?" Greta asked as she scurried back into the room. Sarah quickly hid the necklace behind her back.

"Nothing." Sarah replied.

"Wells I's brought you some clean underthings Lady all made from silk, nothing but the best for you Lady!" Greta said happily as she placed a white chemise and some underwear on the window seat.

"When yous ready you can come and put on one of the beautiful dresses King had made."

"I'd rather wear the clothes I came in." Sarah said. Greta's face fell at that.

"His majesty said yous might Lady and he also said that I's to tell you that if dos it would be breaking Lady's contract with King." Sarah groaned her teeth together.

"Fine." She relented angrily. Greta beamed again and hastily picked up Sarah's jeans and blouse.

"Don't be upset Lady your new clothes are much nicer than these! Why these are more fitted for a servant not a Queen!" Greta squeaked as she hastened from the room.

"Well I don't want to be a Queen." Sarah muttered.

The water in the bath was starting to get cold and the bubbles were starting to disappear. Sarah reached for a towel as she got out of the bath and dried herself off. She then dressed herself in the chemise and underwear Greta had left for her and hid the necklace under her clothes went more. Before leaving she used a hair tie she had found near the wash basin to tie up her damp hair.

Stepping back into her bedroom Sarah saw Greta standing on the bed holding the historical torture device known as a corset, beside the little Goblin was a red and black dress and a few petticoats.

The goblin motioned for Sarah to come closer and turn around. Sarah did as she was bid and allowed the Goblin to start lacing her into the corset.

"Are you sure I have to wear this Greta?"

She winced as Greta tugged the corset tighter.

"Oh yes Lady, it isn't proper for Ladies to go out without a corset."

Half an hour later Sarah was looking at her reflection in the mirror. The dress she wore was gorgeous. There was an under skirt of black silk but the rest of the dress was scarlet the dress contrasted well with her pale skin. Sarah would have liked for the dress to look terrible on her just to spite Jareth, but looking at her reflection she had to admit that the dress suited her perfectly.

"Lady shall be the loveliest Queen the underground has ever seen!" Greta piped up, "But Lady should really have her jewellery too but thems still at the jewellers so snows all we need do is Lady's hair!" with that she pulled Sarah over to the Vanity and made her sit. Greta started going through ideas about how to style Sarah's hair. However well Sarah said she would prefer for her to be down Greta stated that she would leave it down but curl it slightly.

"You have such beautiful long hair." Greta said as she untied Sarah's hair. She then reached for a brush on the dress. Its teeth of the brush were glowing orange and as Greta brushed and curls Sarah's hair she realized that somehow the brash was heated.

"What is that and how come it's hot?" she asked

"It's a hot brush Lady, Magic stone heats it sees." She showed Sarah the back of the brush were a small red stone was glowing slightly.

"So it's magic?" Greta nodded and went back to Sarah's hair

Ten minutes later and Greta was satisfied with Sarah's hair. The Goblin had tied the front strands of hair at the back to keep them from her face.

"There now Lady looks perfect, if only those dwarfs would hurry up polishing the jewellery then you could have the ruby necklace that goes so well with that dress."

Sarah was actually quite pleased that the jewels weren't ready she was feeling overwhelmed as it was.

"Will Lady be alright whist Greta tidies up?" The little Goblin woman asked.

"I thought I might go for a walk." Sarah said longing to be out and away from the fussing Goblin

"Very good Lady, but be careful, this castle as tricky as that labyrinth!" Greta cautioned

Sarah nodded and hurried over to the door and out into the corridor. The little Goblin smiled and shook her head.

"Such a pretty girl, but still too young for this." She muttered and she scurried around tidying the room.

Only Greta is mine everyone else belongs to Jim Henson


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sarah's P.O.V

Sarah breathed a sigh of relief when she stepped out into the corridor. Although Greta seemed nice enough Sarah had found the Goblin's constant fussing rather annoying.

She glanced right and then left wondering which way she should go. She chose left and began walking briskly down the corridor. She had decided that she would try to find the dungeon in the hope that she would be able to talk to her friends. She walked for what seemed hours looking for some corridor or door that looked like it led to a dungeon but it seemed hopeless. The castle seemed to be as vast as the Labyrinth and eerily quiet Sarah only heard her own footsteps as she wandered through the castle and she saw no one at all.

"This is getting me nowhere." Sarah muttered stopping in a corridor she was sure she had walked through twice already. She crossed over to one of the windows and leaned out. Far below her lay the Goblin City which puzzled Sarah as she was sure she had been heading down not up.

"Nothing is as it seems." She mumbled. A scuttling noise behind her caused her to turn. She saw nothing but that didn't mean there wasn't anyone there.

"I know you're there so you may as well come out." There was a pause and then a small saucepan hat wearing Goblin poked his head out from a vase that lined the corridor.

"Meep!" Sarah cried rushing forward to help the little Goblin out of his hiding place and gentle placinging him on the floor where he promptly burst into tears.

"What's the matter? Why are you crying?" she asked crouching down in front of him.

"Because Meep bad Lady! Meep very bad."

"What have you done that's bad?"

"Meep didn't tell Lady where her friends were!" Sarah blinked

"But you said you didn't know where they were."

"King made Meep! Saud he'd send Meep somewhere worse that the Bog if Meep didn't!" Meep Howled.

"What's worse than the Bog?" Sarah asked she couldn't believe that there was anything worse than the Bog of eternal stench.

"Meep don't know and don't wanna know!"

Sarah looked down at the sobbing creature. He had lied to her but she couldn't really blame him. Jareth had blackmailed him just like he had her.

"Meep what you did was bad, but I don't blame you for it." Meep stooped crying and hiccupped.

"Lady doesn't hate Meep?" He asked turning his watery eyes to look up at her. She smiled down on him.

"No Meep I don't hate you." She watched as Meep reached up and took something from under the saucepan. He opened his hand to reveal the costume jewellery she had given him.

"Meep give lady jewellery back to show he's sorry." Sarah smiled and reached closing Meep's fingers over the jewellery.

"Keep it Meep, it was a gift." The goblin returned the jewellery to its original place before looking back up at Sarah.

"Meep is sorry Lady." Sarah smiled and stood.

"I know Meep. Now would you like to make it up to me?" Meep grinned up at her and nodded.

"Then could you show me where the dungeons are?" The smiled fell from the goblin's face at her request and he gulped.

"Why would Lady go there? That place bad." He asked.

"I have to find my friends Meep. Will you show me the way?" Meep gulped again before slowly nodding his head.

"Thank you." Sarah said as she began to follow the Goblin.

They went up and down many flights of stairs and walked through countless corridors before they came to one passage that ended in a giant door guarded by two stone Gargoyles. In front of the door was a group of Goblins have what seemed to a heated discussion over a black chicken.

"My Chicken not yours!" one hissed.

"No Cluck Cluck mine gets off!" the other growled slapping the other Goblin who was trying to snatch the poor bird from the grasp.

As soon as the two saw Meep and Sarah they stopped their quarrel they eyed Sarah warily for a Moment as if they were worried she was going to reprimand them or something, before they quickly dashed away, leaving the Chicken behind in their rush.

They approached the end of the corridor and Meep stopped.

"Dungeon through there." Meep said. Sarah stepped forward and turned to Meep who had not moved.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked.

"Meep scared Lady." Meep said his voice quivering.

"Alright I go in by myself; you stay here and um… keep watch." She was a little uneasy and about the Goblins who had run off. She prayed that they hadn't run off to tell Jareth where she was, she had a strong feeling that he wouldn't want her here.

Sarah squared her shoulders and began walking towards the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" a drawling voice asked. She stopped and looked around for the owner of the voice.

"Up Here." Another voiced hissed. Sarah looked up to see the two Gargoyles peering down at her.

"Err…" Sarah wasn't quite sure how to proceed, "I'm going to see my friends."

"Do you have permission?" The Gargoyle on the left asked.

"Um no." Sarah said.

"You must have royal permission to enter." The Gargoyle on the right hissed.

"But I must see my friends." Sarah growled.

"Then you must answer a riddle." The right one said.

"A riddle?" Sarah asked doubtfully.

"Answer correctly and we will let you through." Hissed the one on the right.

"Answer incorrectly and we will inform his Majesty." The other growled.

_What is with this place and riddles?_ She thought.

"Ok what's the riddle?" Sarah asked.

"No matter how hard you hit me," The right said.

"no matter how much I hurt," The other hissed.

"I'm always good for a laugh." The right continued

"What am I?" The two Gargoyles said in unison.

Sarah puzzled it over for a moment, thinking carefully she repeated the riddle over and over again.

"Something that when in pain is still good for a laugh." She thought for a bit longer, and then smiled.

"A funny bone!" she answered. The Two Gargoyles growled at her but the door swung open and she hurried through.

It was very dark and cold in the dungeon. Sarah walked cautiously forward, her eyes growing accustomed to the dark. She saw a flicker of light ahead coming from a doorway. Sarah crept closer and peered into the room. It appeared to be a guard room. There were armour glad Goblins either sitting a large wooded table eating and talking or asleep in cots by the walls. Making sure that none of the Goblins were looking at the door she quickly darted past and further into the gloom. She had been walking for a few minutes and finding her way through the dark by keeping one hand on the wall.

"Sarah?" Her raspy voice asked.

Sarah turned towards the voice. Through the gloom she could just make out some bars and the outline of someone.

"Hoggle?" she asked slowly stepping closer.

"Sarah it is you!"

"My Lady!"

"Sawahh!"

Sarah stepped closer and could rest make the shapes of her other friends.

"Oh Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus! I've missed you." She whispered trying to hug her friends through the bars.

"We've missed you too Sarah, but what are you doing back ere?"

"Yes My Lady how come you to be back in the Underground and here of all places?" Sir Didymus asked.

"I made a deal with Jareth. If I returned here he said he'd let you go."

"You did what? Of all the stupid things you could have done why 'd you do that?"

"I couldn't just leave you here." Sarah cried.

"It was a very noble thing to do my Lady but you should not have done, we all would rather rot away in this place then see you at the mercy of his Majesty."

"I would rather be here for the rest of my life than let you suffer on my account."

"But Sarah that rat ain't gunner play fair, he'll find some other way ta punish us!" Hoggle moaned, "You should leave missy and get as far away from here as you can!"

" I won't leave you. You're all my friends and I won't abandon you. I already signed the contract. Jareth said he'd won't harm you otherwise he'd break the contract.

"What exactly did yer agree to Sarah?" Hoggle asked. Sarah swallowed.

"I agreed to marry him." The was silent in the cell for a moment.

"My lady can't mean?" Didymus asked.

"arhh say it ain't so." Hoggle groaned

"Sawahh Queen?" Ludo asked.

Sarah nodded.

"This just keeps getting better." Hoggle huffed.

"But it's not forever, someone is going to keep you safe and return me home!" Sarah whispered.

"Someone? Who?" Hoggle asked suspiciously.

"I don't know but before I came here I had a dream and a woman told to accept Jareth's deal because she would help us escape. She gave me this." Sarah said showing them her necklace.

"you're putting all ya faith in a women from a dream! Did it not occur to you that that rat could be behind it!" Hoggle snapped.

"It does seem like something he might do my Lady!" Sir Didymus added.

Sarah shook her head.

"I know it's not him."

"How do you know." Hoggle asked

"I just do" Sarah replied

"Oh well that's great we're pinning all our hopes on you 'just knowing' that it wasn't some wicked plot from Jareth." Hoggle muttered.

"I'm sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing." Sarah whispered

"I know you were Sarah but I would be much happier if you were safe aboveground."

"Sawah not safe" Ludo moaned

"But I couldn't be happy knowing that you were in danger!" Sarah persisted

"Don't worry bout us save yourself Missy. Break this deal and get as far away from here as you can!" Hoggle pleaded.

"But I can't leave you here to rot!" Sarah insisted.

"But My Lady, we would all gladly die if it meant you would be safe!" Sir Didymus piped up.

"Sarah we'll be fine, break your deal then you can go home."

"I'm afraid that's where you're wrong." a voice spoke from the shadows, a voice that Sarah knew all too well. A shiver ran down Sarah's spine as she turned to see the Goblin King emerge from the gloom.

Jareth's P.O.V

Jareth's mood had worsened as the day drew on; first the Goblin he had given the crystal to had dropped it despite the warning resulting in Jareth having to go and put out the fire himself as it had rapidly spread to other buildings in the city due to the disastrous efforts of the citizens to put it out. He'd then been called over to the Chicken's head tavern, were the Chicken toss games where now held after he's banished it from the castle, where a fight had broken out over who's chicken had been thrown further. Despite him kicking several goblins, threatening others with the bog and probably setting a new chicken toss record it was still over an hour later that he finally put an end to the situation.

He then returned to his office to work on the paperwork for both of the affairs. He reassured himself by reminding himself that once it was all done he could get to work on the preparation for his upcoming wedding, he smiled to himself as he remembered his victory of that morning before returning to the mountain of paperwork.

It was some time later when he noticed the voices coming from outside his office door.

"You tell king!"

"Me don't want to tell king, you do it!"

Jareth sighed, what could his idiotic subjects have done now? He rose and walked over to the door. On throwing it open he looked down to see two small goblins staring worriedly up at him.

"Well?" he asked barley hiding the boredom in his voice.

"Bumble has something to tell King." One said pushing the unfortunate Bumble in front.

"No Bumble doesn't!" Bumble muttered running to hide behind the other Goblin.

"Yes yous do" The other hissed trying to push Bumble towards their king.

"No you do it!" Bumble growled.

The two began to fight, pulling each other's ears and biting. Jareth, growing bored with his subject and wanting to get back to his work, knelt down till he was at eye level with the two goblins before speaking in a quite but deadly voice.

"If you two don't stop this in the next second then you'll both be spending the next week in the Bog." The effect was instant. The Goblins sprang apart.

"Good now tell me what's wrong."

"The Girl." Bumble muttered

"What of her?" Jareth asked suspiciously.

"She's in the dungeons!" The other Goblin piped up.

"I was tellin him Twitty!" Bumble moaned angrily.

"No yous wasn't!" Twitty argued back.

The Two Goblin began to argue again and didn't notice the Goblin sweep pass them into the throne room. He produced a crystal and peered into it with any luck he would be able to stop her before she found her friends, she might not be able to leave the underground but he most certainly didn't want her plotting with her friends. He waited impatiently for the magic of his crystal to penetrate the natural gloom of the dungeons. He let out a curse as he saw that Sarah had already found her friends. He threw the Crystal against the wall and vanished in a shower of glitter.

He reappeared in the dungeon seconds later

"Sarah we'll be fine, break your deal then you can go home." He heard the rough voice of that cowardly dwarf. Anger filled at the thought of them trying to make Sarah back out of the deal despite him knowing full well that there was no way she could return above.

"I'm afraid that's where you're wrong." Jareth spoke as he stepped out of the shadows. He watched Sarah's face as she turned to face him. He could see the fear in the eyes. She knew that he would have not been pleased that she had come down here and had been hoping that her visit would go un notice. _No such luck my dear,_ he thought.

"Why Sarah you don't look pleased to see me? I would've thought my bride to be would have been pleased at my impromptu visit."

He advanced slowly towards her despite the fear in her eyes she did not step away from. He smiled, _defiant as ever_ he thought.

"Not when the bride was blackmailed!" Sarah hissed.

"Tut tut Sarah love, we'll have to work on your manners I think, saying that kind of thing my dear could get you into a lot of trouble." Jareth smirked and leaned against the bars of the cell eyeing Sarah.

"If you harm one hair on her head I'll -" Hoggle began

"You'll what Hedgewart?" Jareth asked turning to glare at the interfering Dwarf.

"We shall not allow you to harm our Lady!" Sir Didymus growled

"Sawahh friend!" Ludo added.

Jareth rolled his eyes.

"In case you three have failed to notice but you're in a locked cell."

"You said you'd let them go or are you go to break the contract" Sarah cried. Jareth turned back to her.

"And so I shall precious, tomorrow when all the details for their new punishment are straightened out. As it states in the contract, had you read it properly Sarah, I am allowed to punish your friends so long as I don't imprison or harm them."

Jareth watched as Sarah fumed, she was particularly beautiful when she was angry.

"And this new punishment? It won't harm them?" she asked a voice strained with the effort to control her temper.

"Of course not my dear, I have no wish to break our contract, you on the other precious seem intent on doing just that, do you really want your friends to stay in here for the rest of their miserable lives?" He asked. Sarah raised puzzled eyes to look at him.

"What are you talking about? Of course I don't." She shot back at him.

"I'm talking about you being here of course, I said you could venture around the castle only and although you may enter the dungeons via the castle they are not actually part of it. And if you remember disobeying me is in violation of the contract my dear."

"Well if she's broken the contract good. We'll gladly stay here if it means she gets to return aboveground." Hoggle muttered through the bars.

"As I have already told you Higgle that is where you are you."

What do you mean?" Hoggle and Sarah asked in unison.

Jareth couldn't help but smirk.

"I mean that even if Sarah does break the contract she doesn't get to return home."

_Chapter 10 finally done. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter as always they help motivate me to write. The Riddle in this chapter isn't mine it's from a film called 'Bartok the magnificent' that I watched as a child and for some strange reason that riddle always stuck with me. As always Labyrinth isn't mine but I wish it was._


	11. Chapter 11

_well heres chapter 11. Again i want to thank everyone who commented on chapter 10 ( I didn't actually think that many people were actually reading this!) It means a lot to me that you like my story and even though i'm sick right now i hope to get another chapter out before the end of the month._

Chapter 11

Sarah's P.O.V

"_I mean that even if Sarah does break the contract she doesn't get to return home."_

For a moment Sarah's mind was blank before the realization of what he'd just said hit her.

"What?" Sarah cried.

"What'dya mean she can't go home?" Hoggle exclaimed, outraged.

Jareth grinned evilly and produced the contract from thin air with a shower of glitter.

"My Dear you really need to learn to read the fine print, if you had you would have seen that should you break the contract I am under no obligation to send you home. You would have no choice but to remain here and watch your friends slowly die in their cell. Trust me precious the few days they've spent in here have done them no harm but should they remain...well I shouldn't expect they'd last more than a few years."

"You Cheat!" Sarah spat.

"Now now Sarah remember the contract," Jareth said tapping the contract, "you must _'__obey me and take on all duties of a queen and of a wife'_. And a wife does not speak to her husband in that way or a queen to her King. You wouldn't want to watch your friends suffer here would you?"

Sarah folded her arms

"We aren't married yet Goblin King! So I'm under no obligation to obey you or act like your wife!" she snapped.

Jareth smirked wickedly at her.

"Again Sarah that's where you're wrong." He pointed to a section of the contract.

_Upon signing this contract I, Sarah Williams agree to obey the Goblin King and to marry him on a day of his choice. If the agreements of both parties are not met the contract is made void and the Goblin King is under no obligation to release the traitors or to return Sarah Williams to the Aboveground. _

"You see my dear upon you actually signing the contract you agreed to obey me. Now you should be very polite and hope that I don't take your lack of manners or you unauthorized visit to my Dungeons as a violation of our deal.

"Our deal is already in violation, since you haven't kept up your end of the deal I don't see why I have to keep my end! You agreed to free them yet now you say they have to stay here till morning."

The smile never left the goblin King's face as he tapped another part of the contract.

_Furthermore, I accept that the Goblin King shall keep said traitors imprisoned till a suitable punishment has been decided on so long as the imprisonment does not inflict any harmful damage upon said traitors._

"Do you ever play fair?" Sarah asked shoving the contract back towards the smirking Goblin King, while trying to hold back tears.

"I gave you a chance to come to willingly remember precious? But you were so determined on returning home with the baby, I had to try my hand at force instead, and I must say it turned rather well."

"For you." Sarah snapped.

"Oh come now Sarah isn't this what you've always wanted? To be a beautiful queen in some far off land full of magic and dreams. Here you can have whatever you want. All you have to do is stop fighting me and accept the life I'm offering you."

"No Sarah, never do that! If you give in completely he'll have won!" Hoggle cried

"Yes My Lady that's what he wants!" Sir Didymus added.

"Hold your tongues or I will force you to!" Jareth roared turning on the pair who both immediately shrank away from the bars.

Quickly Sarah moved between the Goblin King and her friends.

"If you harm them you break our contract is that what you want!" Sarah asked, "As it is I'm not overly convinced that locking them in a dungeon isn't harmful to them."

The Goblin King turned his attention back to her; she could see the anger still burning in his mismatched eyes.

"A few days in a cell won't harm them Sarah." His voice was icy cold, "You're visit is over." He took hold of her arm; His grip was not firm but something told Sarah that it was unbreakable.

"Can I at least say goodbye to them?" she asked pleadingly.

"No." was the Goblin king's short reply.

In whirl of Glitter they vanished.

"This is really bad." Hoggle Muttered

"It is indeed Sir Hoggle and I'm afraid this time we might not be able to help."

Seconds after vanishing from the dungeon Jareth and Sarah reappeared in Sarah's new room. The room had been tidied in Sarah's absence and Greta was nowhere to be seen. Sarah gave a tug with the arm the Jareth still held and to her relief he relinquished.

"You could at least let me say goodbye to them." Sarah muttered. Jareth raised one hand to his brow and rubbed his temples as if he were suffering from a headache.

"You and your friends have tried my patience enough for one day Precious I suggest you do not push your luck and I also recommend that you be very polite to me at dinner later this evening unless you want me to take longer in deciding a fitting punishment for your friends."

"You wouldn't." Sarah whispered

"Oh but I would dearest." Jareth replied, "Trust me Sarah, it would be best to give in now; it would save you a lot of heartache." Jareth reached out and cupped her cheek in his gloved hand.

"You have me trapped here, isn't that enough for you?" Sarah almost sobbed.

The Goblin King stared into her eyes for a moment before replying.

"For now. But you'll give in eventually Sarah I can promise you that." The Goblin King suddenly smirked, and leant forwards to whisper in her ear. "I have many methods of persuasion."

Sarah jerked backwards out of his reach.

"If you think I'm... I'm... you've another thing coming." Sarah spluttered.

Jareth just laughed, all traces of his earlier bad temper gone.

"Come our wedding night Precious I'm sure I'll have you more than willing."

"Please stop" Sarah cried covering her ears with her hands, Jareth only laughed harder.

Anger surged through Sarah, she'd never liked being laughed at and to have the Goblin King laughing at her only made things worse. This must have showed on her face as the Goblin King chuckling died down.

"My apologies Precious, I've upset you." He stepped towards her

"You think." Sarah snapped, backing away.

"Forgive me Sarah but I find your innocence very amusing." Jareth chuckled

"And I find your libido irritating." Sarah growled.

In a flash Jareth was inches away from her both hands gripped her upper arms, if it wasn't for the smirk on his face she'd might have thought she'd pushed her luck.

"I'll have to see what I can do to change that dearest." And before she could protest his lips were pressed firmly to hers. It wasn't like the other kisses he'd given her, they had been quick and chaste, and this one was deep and demanding. She felt his hands shift from her arms to entwine with her hair forcing the kiss to deepen further for the briefest second Sarah forgot who it was who was kissing her and revelled in it, never in her wildest dreams had she imagined being kissed like this. Then reality crashed back in and she wrenched herself free from his grasp.

"Get out." Sarah panted.

Jareth mock pouted.

"Tut tut Precious you're dangerously close to being in breach of our Contract, you may wish to rephrase your request."

Sarah took a few calming breaths before she spoke.

"Fine_ please_ get out." She muttered through clenched teeth.

Jareth smiled and gave a courtly bow which Sarah might have found quite charming had she not been seething with anger.

"As my Lady wishes." He walked back to the centre of the room before turning to face her once more. "Oh and Sarah, I think you've had enough wanderings of the castle today for the rest of the evening you must find something to entertain yourself with in here." And with that he was gone leaving his customary glitter to fall slowly to the floor.

Sarah glowered at the spot where'd he'd just been. A wave of defiance washed over and she strode over to the door determined to return to her friends and refuse to leave them till Jareth freed them.

She reached the door and tugged at the door handle. It didn't budge; she tried again, still nothing. She pulled hard but the door remained well and truly shut.

Looked like Jareth wasn't going to give her the option of disobeying him. She stormed over to her bed and threw herself down onto the silken covers. The day had gone from bad to worse and it still wasn't over. If Jareth was serious, which he probably was, then she would have to be on her best behaviour at dinner to stop him from acting upon his threat.

She looked over at a clock that was ticking quietly away, like the clocks she'd seen in her last visit it had thirteen numbers instead of the customary twelve. Jareth had said the Dinner was at six which left her with a few hours to kill. She felt exhausted and since she was already on the bed she decided that the quickest way to spend that time was in sleep. She also hoped that after a rest she'd be more cable of controlling her temper at dinner later, the last thing she wanted to do was give Jareth a reason to keep her friends in the dungeons for a longer period of time.

Within a minute Sarah was fast asleep and a few minutes after that the pendant around her neck began to glow.


	12. Chapter 12

_Ok so i said i'd post the next chapter soon and here it is. This is more of a fill in kind of chapter, it gives you some background on the Witch us well us explain what her plan is to help Sarah and her friends. This Chapter isn't as detailed or as long as others as i'm still suffering with a sickness bug so please take that into account._

* * *

Chapter 12

Jareth's P.O.V

In a cascade of rainbow glitter Jareth appeared in his throne room. He smiled at the clutter free room. He had been right to banish the Goblins from hosting their ridiculous chicken toss torments here.

With a flick of his wrist a crystal materialized upon his fingertips. He gazed intently into it and smiled as he saw his Sarah wrestling with her bedroom door.

"Really precious, you didn't expect me to actually let you disobey me did you?" He whispered gentle as the vision faded along with the Crystal.

He thought back to the kiss and grinned, for the briefest of seconds she had enjoyed it. It shouldn't be that hard for him to persuade her, in any case he had four weeks till the wedding in which to do so and even if she still resisted him he had the rest of eternity to wear her down.

He turned on his heel, intending to return to his study and found that the throne room was not as Goblin free as he thought.

"I wanted to tell King!" Bumble wailed, biting hard on Twitty's ear.

"Ouch! Nos yous didn't I did!" Twitty yowled back.

Jareth watched the two Goblin's fight for a moment, before reaching down and picking both Goblin's up by the scruffs of their necks.

"And what are you two still doing here?" He asked them

The two Goblins looked worriedly at each other.

"Do you remember what I said I'd do to any Goblin's caught lingering in here without my permission?"

Bumble Nodded slowly.

"King said he's bog em." He whispered nervously

"Precisely." Jareth said flashing his wicked grin. In a torrent of glitter the two Goblins disappeared. Jareth smirked.

"Those two won't be making that mistake again." He chuckled as he strode back into his study to finish off the day's paperwork.

Sarah's P.O.V 

Sarah opened her eyes and knew she was dreaming. The colours around her were too vibrant and the landscape too beautiful to be anything other than her imagination. She stared in awe around her at the picturesque trees and the exquisite flowers that dotted the area. She appeared to be a clearing in a forest and the sky above was a deep blue without a single cloud to blemish it.

"It's about time." A female voice said from behind her. She spun to see the cloaked finger from her previous dream leaning up against the tree.

"You!" Sarah said relief flooding her as she hurried over.

"Hello Sarah." The finger replied incline her head slightly.

"Hello... wait you never told me your name." Sarah said.

A laugh came from under the hood.

"My name is Allana."

"That's a strange name is it popular among Witches?" Sarah asked.

Allana shook her head.

"There aren't enough of us left for any names to be considered popular."

"How many witches are there then?" Sarah asked genuinely curious.

"Including me. Seven." Allana stated.

Sarah was surprised.

"How can there be so few?" Sarah asked

"Two reason really. One Witches a rare and we are lucky if one Witch is born in a century, two we may be long of life but that does not mean we cannot easily be killed. Many Witches were killed in the Aboveground before we fled down here."

"I'm sorry." Sarah whispered

Allana cocked her head to one side.

"Why are you sorry? It wasn't your fault."

"I'm sorry that it was Humans that killed your Kind and forced you into hiding."

"They could not help it Sarah; they feared what they did not understand, we were too different from Humans for them to trust us."

"I trust you." Sarah said truthfully.

"And for that I thank you." Allana answered. "But now we must hurry, you must tell me all that has transpired since you arrived this morning."

Sarah told Allana of what had transpired that day and watched as the cloaked Witch passed back and forth and pondered the information.

"And you have no idea what the Goblin King had planned for your friends?" Allana asked. Sarah shook her head. "That could prove a problem; let us hope that whatever it is does not put them out of my reach."

Sarah watched Allana for a few more minutes as the Witch muttered to herself.

"You said you were going to send them somewhere the Goblin King could not reach them," Sarah said, "where exactly?"

Allana stopped pacing.

"There is a mountain on the very edge of the Underground that very few know of, the mines in the mountain a filled Iron. A small group of creatures who have made an enemy of the Fey hide there. Jareth being a Fey will be unable to follow them there or use his magic to spy on them."

"So there'll be safe?"

"Yes Sarah, as long as Jareth does not find out about the mines." Allana replied once again resuming her pacing. Again Sarah waited in silence for a while before asking another question.

"You said manifesting in dreams was hard, but why do you always cover yourself in a dark cloak?"

Allana paused for a second as if considering how to answer.

"Because it's easier for me to stay manifested if I don't have to concentrate on holding all my features together. If I only have to concentrate on holding the shape of a cloaked finger then I have more energy and I can stay longer."

Something told Sarah that this wasn't the only reason.

"Is that all?"

Allana hesitated before answering.

"And also because I'm worried that I won't be able manifest myself perfectly."

"Does that matter?" Sarah asked

Allana flinched slightly.

"It does to a Witch." She answered "We pride ourselves on our looks as well as our magic. Unlike your human stereotype for us, Witches are naturally beautiful beings. It's one of the reason humans began to fear us, that and the fact that our emotions are far more precarious than humans. I'd rather you see a cloaked image instead of an inadequate one."

_Well that explains why she seems to flit through emotions like someone channel surfing_ Sarah thought.

"So Witches are... vain?" Sarah asked

"One of our few faults." Allana answered. Sarah resisted the urge to laugh and to ask whether arrogance was another.

Allana unexpectedly abruptly doubled over in pain. Sarah rushed forward reaching out but her hands just went straight through Allana.

"What's happening?" Sarah cried as Allana's form began to flicker.

"My energy is waning, I can't stay much longer." Allana gasped and her voice rising and fading in volume.

"But what are we going to do?" Sarah asked.

"I will make my way into the Labyrinth when I get as close to the castle as I can without arousing the Goblin King's suspicion the Pendant will lead you to me. Then we shall help your friends, with any luck I shall reach you by late morning. Arghh." Allana finished with a cry of Pain.

The Scenery around them began to flicker as well.

"Just in time." Allana breathed," You're beginning to wake up." And with that the beautiful clearing and Allana faded away.

-x-

Sarah opened her eyes to her bedroom in the Castle beyond the Goblin City. Greta was shaking her gently.

"Must wake up Lady Sarah!" The little Goblin women squeaked.

Sarah sat up groggily and stretched.

"What time is it?" she asked

"Almost six my Lady!" Greta said tugging Sarah to her feet and towards "Come, Lady wouldn't want to keep King waiting!"

Sarah inwardly groaned, she had a bad feeling she was going to hate this dinner.

* * *

_so there you have it, Chapter 12. For those of you who are dying to ask questions please do but i must add that they will more than likely be answered later in the story. _


	13. Chapter 13

_so heres chapter 13 sorry for the long wait but i've been very busy with my job and design work._

Chapter 13

Sarah's P.O.V

Greta pulled Sarah up one flight of stairs then down another. They hurried along extensive corridors and through huge doorways. One door refused point blankly to open until Greta threatened to have it relocated to the bog.

Around five minutes later they arrived outside a large set of double doors. Painting, Greta waved Sarah over towards.

"Are you alright?" Sarah asked, concerned.

Greta nodded and made shooing gestures at her. Sarah turned to face the doors.

They were beautifully crafted, made from an ebony colored wood with a gold leaf inlay. They looked as if they had been made by magic and since they were in the centre of the Goblin King's realm Sarah guessed that they probably had been.

Taking a deep breath, Sarah placed both hands on one of the doors and pushed. To her surprise the door opened easily enough despite how heavy in must be.

She Put her head round the door and peered cautiously into the room beyond. The room, like the door was made of Black wood with the gold inlay. The Candle brackets that lined the wall looked to be made of solid gold and the Massive chandelier that hung from the high vaulted ceiling was wrought gold. The wall to Sarah was right was lined with windows and heavy cerise drapes. At the far end blazed a roaring fire that caused red and gold lights to dance across the walls and floor. The room was very imposing, obviously used to impress anyone who came to visit the Castle beyond the Goblin City and show the immense power and wealth of its monarch.

Sarah's eyes were drawn to the centre of the room, where stood a giant table flanked with high backed chairs. Both chairs and table were made from the same dark wood as the rest of the room. And seated at the head of the table directly opposite the door was the Goblin, dressed in midnight black leather pants with a black leather coat thrown over a crimson shirt. His golden hair shone brightly against the dark colours of the room. He sat with one leg slung over the arm of his chair and in his hand he held a goblet which he turned idly between his fingers.

Sarah thought back to all the stories she had read. The heroes and heroines had always had nemesis's that were evil old crones or repulsive Ogres. She had always dreamed of being the heroine of her very own adventure, of having her very over villain to face. But her Nemesis wasn't an old crone or a hideous ogre. Standing there now Sarah had to grudgingly admit that Jareth did look fiendishly handsome.

Taking another deep breath Sarah entered the room just as a clock began to chime the hour. Jareth looked up as the door swung shut behind and a smirk played across his lips. Sarah remembered how only hours early those lips had been pressed against her own and flushed red.

"Why Sarah, how nice of you to join me, and on time too." Jareth purred at her as she walked down the room towards.

"You didn't really give me much of choice!" Sarah snapped using anger to mask her embarrassment and discomfort.

Jareth raised a finger and shook his finger at her and tutted.

"Come now Sarah you don't want to start off dinner with getting yourself and your friends in any more trouble. I'd hate to have to punish them anymore."

Sarah stiffened at this.

"You punished them?" she whispered

Jareth nodded.

"You promised not to harm them." Sarah voice rose, she couldn't believe this.

"And you precious, promised to obey me. I did not say you could visit your friends and for your lapse in out agreement, I have allowed myself some leeway. Do not look so upset my dear, I have only denied them their evening meal."

"But they're already starving!" Sarah protested, "They did nothing wrong, punish me instead." She pleaded.

"But I already have." Jareth said simply. Sarah was momentarily speechless.

"What! When?" She asked.

"I confined you to your room for the rest of the day." Jareth said taking a sip from his goblet. Sarah remembered now that as he had left her room he had told that she wasn't to leave.

"And by punishing them I also punish you, as I know you'll not make the mistake of crossing me again if you know your friends will suffer for it."

He was right and she knew it.

"You can't punish them if they have done nothing wrong!" Sarah cried, fighting hard to hold back tears.

"I think my dear you'll find that I can. And going without one meal will not do them any real harm, that is the end of it Sarah or do you wish for your friends to go without breakfast as well?"

Sarah closed her mouth quickly holding back the torrent of words that she desperately wanted. While Jareth still had her friends he held all the Power and Sarah was helpless against, she hoped dearly that Allana would be able to get her friends to safety soon.

"I thought not," Jareth removed his leg from the armrest and shifted to face forward, "Now please sit, you haven't eaten today." Jareth motioned to the nearest him, Sarah hesitated, not sure if she really wanted to be that close to him.

"Sarah." Jareth's low voice warned, and she quickly sat in the chair next to him. It was only then that she noticed the food that was laden at this end of the table; there was what appeared to roast Duck, Fresh bread, Fish, Fruit fritters, cheese and ham. Jareth started to fill his plate and Sarah did likewise, she might not want to eat with the Goblin King but she was terribly hungry.

"I trust you slept well Precious?" Jareth asked watching her closely as she slowly ate her food. The food was delicious but very rich. Sarah only nodded in reply, not wanting to know how he knew that she had fallen asleep. She figured that if you just kept communication with him to the basics then she wouldn't risk hurting her friends.

Throughout the meal Jareth tried hard to engage her in conversation and Sarah gave him short but civil replies. She thanked when he committed on how well she looked in her dress and she managed to hold her temper when he deliberately goaded her.

"You see Sarah we can get on quite well when you don't defy me." Jareth murmured leaning in to close to her, "Once you finally give in, I think you'll enjoy living here. With me." The last part was whispered into her ear.

Sarah dropped her knife and fork and straightened.

"If you'll excuse me _your_ Majesty, I have a headache and wish to retire." Sarah said, her tone clipped.

Jareth leaned back in his chair and studied her.

"You don't want to stay for dessert?" He asked innocently, Sarah shook her head, "It's Peaches." A wicked grin flashed across his face. Sarah Stiffened.

"I don't like peaches." She said through clenched teeth. Jareth chuckled.

"Of course you may go my dear."

Sarah quickly rose to her feet and hurried to the door, Just as she reached it Jareth appeared in a flurry of Glitter. Sarah stopped quickly and eyed him cautiously. _What now?_ She thought.

"One last thing Precious," Jareth said placing a gloved hand on the door, "What would you give for your friends to have their evening meal?"

Sarah watched him carefully, _is he joking?_

"What do you want?" She asked warily

"Hmm, not much. Only one small thing."

"Which is?"

"A kiss."

Sarah snorted.

"You've already had several of those." she hissed.

"No, I have given you several; you have not willingly kissed me yet."

"And that's all I have to do? You'll give my friends food?"

"As soon as you've kissed me you friends will get fed."

Sarah hesitated for a moment

"Clock's ticking Sarah."

Sarah inwardly groaned, she didn't want to do this, it would mean another victory for him, but she couldn't let her friends go hungry. Reluctantly she reached up and pressed her lips against his. Jareth's arms snaked around her back as he pulled her against his body and tried to deepen the kiss.

Sarah had been prepared for this and pulled back breaking his. She smiled sweetly up at him.

"There's your kiss now keep your end of the bargain."

Jareth smirked down at her.

"Now really Sarah, I'm not sure I got my money's worth."

Sarah crossed her arms.

"You asked for a kiss and that's what you got, are you going to uphold your end or not?"

"If my Lady Insists." With that Jareth through a Crystal high into the air. Sarah watched as it flew towards the ceiling before it popped and a cascade of glitter fell down around her and the Goblin King.

"It's done."

"Thank you, now may I please go?" she asked

Jareth stepped aside, sweeping the door open for her. Sarah brushed passed him and out into the corridor.

"Sweet dreams Precious." Jareth chuckled before allowing the door to swing shut.


	14. Chapter 14

_sorry it's taken me so long to update, i've had no internet for the last couple of months, but thats givern me lots of time to write things. This chapters not that long but thats because chapter 15 will be lot longer. ENJOY!_

Chapter 14

**Sarah's P.O.V**

Sarah leaned heavily against the door of her room, she was shaking with either fear or rage, she couldn't tell which.

"Insufferable...evil...manipulative...bastard!" she muttered pushing away from the door and began pacing the room.

She had been right when she had thought that dinner would go badly, well for her anyway, she was pretty sure dinner had gone just as planned for Jareth!

He had once again proven that he did indeed have power over her. If she tried to do anything he didn't like he would use her friends to keep her in check. He had shown her that he held all the cards now, he knew her too well, he knew that she would never allow her friends to suffer if she had it within her power to help them that was how he had gotern her here after all. He had everything to use against her but she had nothing to use against him. It made her so angry that he had been able to force her into to kissing him but she had been left with no other choice.

"I've got to get out of here." She muttered", Crossing over to windows to stare out onto the labyrinth. The sun was just beginning to set, and the whole Labyrinth was a golden brown, Lights were beginning to appear in the windows in the houses below. She stood there a while thinking over everything that had happened. It didn't seem that just that morning Jareth had taken her from her home. She still didn't fully know why she was here, was this Jareth's way of getting his revenge on her or had his last offer before she bested him been the truth? Could it be that the book was right? That the Goblin King really was in love with the girl?

Sarah shook her head, no, that simply wasn't possible, people didn't go around blackmailing the people they loved and besides he was the villain of the story, the villain never loves the Hero.

But this isn't a story, this is real life, maybe he does love you, maybe he thinks this is the only way he can have you. A small voice whispered in her mind. She mentally slapped the voice away. No, this was Jareth's way of revenge; he was like a spoiled child who couldn't handle being told no.

"You may have won this battle Jareth, but you haven't won the war." She hissed out through gritted teeth. Jareth may be holding all the cards but Sarah had an ace up her sleeve. With Alana's help, she just might be able to beat Jareth once and for all.

A light knocking on the door caused Sarah to turn. Greta poked her head round the door.

"Is yous wanting to get ready for bed lady Sarah?"

Sarah smiled down at the little Goblin.

"Might as well." Sarah said, moving away from the window. _With any luck Allana might have reached the castle tomorrow._ Sarah mentally added.

**Jareth's P.O.V**

Jareth strode through the corridors of his castle; Dinner had gone exactly as he planned, He had managed to make Sarah see that he held all the Power and that she and her friends were entirely at his mercy. He grinned it hadn't been hard to get Sarah to willing kiss him, she was very predictable.

He chuckled darkly as he entered the Throne Room. A few Goblin's were milling around and he nonchalantly kicked them from his path as he made his way to his Throne.

He sprawled lazily on his Throne, Twirling his fingers and riding crop magically appeared and he began to tap it lightly against his booted foot.

His Plan was proceeding nicely, Sarah was here in the Underground, She had agreed to his contract, she was beginning to realize just how much power over her she had given him and after tomorrow he would have gotten rid of her pesky little friends too, yes his plan was turning out just as he hoped. After her Friends had been dealt with he could move onto phase two, making Sarah fall as madly in love with him as he was with her. And if he didn't manage to do that with his charm well there were always other ways. Jareth grinned to himself, yes, no matter what this time he would have Sarah and he would make sure she would never be able to escape him. He whirled the riding crop around and it shifted into a glowing crystal. He peered down at, inside was the image of Sarah stand at her bedroom window a thoughtful expression on her face.

"I wonder what your thinking of Precious," Jareth murmured, gazing intently into the Crystal, " I do hope it's me."

He watched her for some time; the light that spilled in through the window was quickly getting darker throwing the room into shadow. He was about to end his scarring when she spoke.

"_You may have won this battle Jareth, but you haven't won the war."_

A smirk flicked across Jareth's face. This was his Sarah never when to just give in it was one of the many things he liked about her.

"Game on Precious, game on." He whispered, throwing the crystal high into the air where it popped with a shower of glitter.

-X-

_Far from the Castle beyond the Goblin city, at the furriest reach of the Labyrinth, where the sliver fog rolled in across the treacherous bog a cloaked figure moved cautiously against the outer wall of the Labyrinth. A pale hand felt along the wall as if searching for something. The figure moved along the wall for some time until quite suddenly it stopped. It ran its hand up and down the wall, before laying its palm flat on one of the bricks and given a push. Slowly a portion of the wall slid back and the dark figure stepped forward into the Labyrinth._

_Slowly the finger looked left then right. The walls shimmered with glitter and the moss blinked curiously at the new arrival. The path was littered with dead branches and leaves. _

_Slowly the finger brought hands to the hood that covered its head, a cascade of crimson fell as the figure lowered the hood to reveal a beautiful girl with pale skin and sky blue eyes._

_Glancing at the walls she took a step closer and traced delicate fingers along the wall._

"_So it's true," she muttered rubbing her glitter stained fingers, "he really does have a thing about glitter." Turning right the girl started to make her way along the path, carefully stepping over the branches. _

_For some time she walked along the passageway, sometimes taking the invisible opening, sometimes walking straight on. _

_She stopped to glance up at the foggy sky above her._

"_Oh perfect." She muttered as heavy drops began to fall from the darkening sky. She brought her hood back up and began to venture further into the Labyrinth. _


End file.
